10th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards Show
by KP Fannie Committee
Summary: The 10th Annual Fannie Awards show is complete! It's been 10 years, and if history taught us anything... this one could be interesting. Last awards and goodbyes in the last chapter.
1. 10th Annual Fannie Awards Intro

Disclaimer: No one on this committee gain any monetary compensation for this production, and any characters used are the property of The Mouse Channel.

 **10** **th** **Annual Fannies Intro**

The 10th Annual Fannie Awards Committee sat across from each other at a folding table with whitem and Slipgate on one side, and the team of BearSent176 sitting on the other. Kim and Ron were in attendance as well, as whitem had invited them to participate in the discussion. The two heroes sat across from each other on one end of the table, with Kim beside whitem, and Ron beside Sentinel103.

"So… Slipgate?" CajunBear asked, "Since you're in charge of security this year, can you tell us what kind of system you're using? We don't want a repeat of last year."

Slipgate had been put in charge of security after last year's SNAFU in which Señor Senior, Junior was able to get on stage and actually sing before an astonished crowd. Very few were able to stuff something into their ears to stop the physiological and psychological pain unleashed on them. Slipgate took to the assignment like mallards take to water, and within two months he had rebuilt security from almost ground up. In fact it was **so** well designed, that he was being considered to advise a certain movie corporation that had been recently hacked, about upgrading their system as well.

Slipgate bristled with pride. "Don't forget that the J.A.R.V.I.S. II system wasn't _completely_ at fault. Plus the stagehand was quickly apprehended, and Junior is still in that school for the musically challenged. In fact, I've heard he's caused the premature retirements of over half of the instructors. So, we're still going to use the same computer system, but I'll basically be a 'Security Director' for the entire event. The human factor will be much more controlled, unlike it was last year." He then looked warily at whitem.

"Hey now…" Whitem said, feeling his feathers being a ruffled. "We're not here to lay blame for what happened last year. All we can do is try to make this years awards the best ever. After all, this is the 10th awards ceremony! Ten! My own 10th year is coming up in a few months, and I would like to make it a special one. There's no reason we can't do the same for the Fannie Awards. I'd like to see a class act, and show dignity and respect to **everyone**." He then paused for a bit and hooked a thumb at CajunBear and Sentinel… "Even those two."

Ron Stoppable looked surprised, "You mean they were actually nominated for something again? _That_ is sick and wrong."

Kim, acting very much like a wife, quickly swatted Ron's arm playfully, "Be nice! In two months you're gonna be stomping on that glass again, so you have to behave yourself."

Ya know…" Sentinel started, "We can hear every word your saying. We're right here."

"Oh, right." The two teens said in perfect unison.

Missing the perfect 'Jinx' moment, CajunBear spoke up in an attempt to get everyone back on track. "Hey… the writers are doing the best that they can in my opinion, and they are getting better all the time. So even though some good ones have gone by the wayside over the years, those coming up are pretty good and they're learning fast. Some even faster than others." His eyes then narrowed at the young heroes. "Now what was that comment about glass-stomping?"

Ron explained, "Oh… Renewing our vows."

For some reason Sentinel seemed to ignore the previous exchange. "There really are some good writers out there. I mean, maybe there aren't as many current stories as there used to be, but some of them are pretty darned good, and some of the older writers come back once in a while. I just wish I wasn't writing as much so I could spend more time reading. I think it's a little more difficult now, because authors have to do some research and plan to basically write a tale that hasn't been written before. To make it fresh and interesting…well, it's a real challenge."

"Yeah, uh huh… I know what you mean." Ron sniped having been in most of Sentinel103's tales.

In an attempt to keep things somewhat civilized before things got out of hand between Ron and Sentinel, whitem spoke up. "Well Kim, I hope the two of you enjoy the entertainment we have lined up this year."

The pretty red head spoke up so she could be heard clearly. "I'm sure we, and everyone else in attendance, will enjoy what you have lined up. As for the security issues we're about to discuss, we won't tell _anyone_ … **will** we Ron?" Her eyes took on a certain aspect that made everyone at the table nervous, and they were directed right at Ron and his pocket pet, who had been sitting silently on Ron's shoulder the entire time.

"Uh I… I mean Rufus and I… promise. Besides… I don't want to find out what the penalty is if we **do** say something."

"Heh… no you don't," whitem said with a dark look, and then brightened with a smile as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"Whitem," Slipgate said low enough so only his cohost could hear, "You never said anything to me about penalties for divulging security secrets?"

"Heh… I was just putting a little fear into Ron's head to make sure he didn't say anything." Whitem then spoke up so everyone could hear. "Now, I'd like to make sure everyone here is on the same page before we head out for the night. So what are the updates on the security changes?"

"I liked CB's idea of containment fields to fend off any attempts to highjack the show, but I'm thinking they will only be needed on air vents and windows." Slipgate pulled out a rolled up schematic of the building, and indicated certain portions of the technical drawing, upon which now everyone in attendance was looking at. "We don't need a bubble around the entire building. That would just take too much power to operate, though Stark **is** paying for a portion of the upgrades since a backdoor _was_ discovered in the J.A.R.V.I.S. II system. We now have fingerprint and retinal scanners on all doors except for the main entrance. Anyone not authorized will not be able to open any of the side doors. The ONLY thing that will override the system is if any of the fire or smoke detectors go off, releasing the locks on the emergency exits."

He continued while rolling up the schematic and placing it back inside its lockable tube. "Stark is paying for about two thirds of all this security since he hadn't thought of the extra precautions last year. We're also saving money using tech from the Tweebs, and Wade's ideas for the containment field projectors"

"And my brothers are very grateful to you guys for giving them a chance." Kim said with a smile. "Now what about the installation personnel?"

Slipgate gave a knowing smile. "Their backgrounds have been thoroughly checked for any villain associations, and they are also bound to contracts that I personally wrote up. So that's pretty much it for the security. So CajunBear? Sentinel? Are you two going to stick around for a couple of days?"

CajunBear shook his head. "Dummy here has to get back and so do I. We can conference call on Tuesday and Thursday, then we'll be back at the hotel on Friday night. How does that sound?"

Whitem spoke up. "Slipgate is going to stick around another couple of days, and I have a few other things going on tomorrow. So… calls on Tuesday then." The seasoned author informed the two, since he had produced this show for a few years now and really had a handle on how to _make_ it happen.

Slipgate had more to add. "Oh… and we have a new and faster scanning system to make sure that there are no weapons being brought in, and they have to be calibrated as well."

Sentinel snorted, "Well don't have the TSA help you."

"Oh we won't." Slipgate laughed and added, "Tweeb Enterprises LLC® is doing the installation and calibration, and the improved J.A.R.V.I.S II system has the whole thing monitored, including the air conditioning ducts. Not even a company of mole rats could get through once we lock the place down this time."

Sentinel, always being the sand in the Vaseline®, asked, "Uh… what happens if and when we have people arriving late?"

Whitem gave a sly grin before responding with a deadpan look on his face, "Play them a tune on your bagpipes as penance before letting them inside at the first break."

Ron couldn't help but snicker at this, which garnered a well placed love tap from Kim by her foot from under the table.

Sentinel protested. "I don't have any bagpipes…well any good ones. And what are you saying about my playing? Hmm?"

Whitem face palmed and shook his head, "They're _not_ supposed to sound like a cat passing nails you know."

"They're not?" An astonished haggis eater replied. "So annoying your neighbors isn't supposed to be part of the fun? That sucks."

Slipgate then informed both the pipefitter and the gator chaser, "According to players I have spoken with in the last few months, the answer is **no**."

"Crud!" An exasperated Sentinel103 exclaimed, " _Now_ how am I going to be annoying to my neighbors?"

"Oh I'm sure You'll find a way." Whitem chuckled and shook his head as the two writers for BearSent176 got up from the table and left, leaving whitem, Slipgate, and Team Possible at the table.

The remaining four stood from the table and proceeded to shake each other's hand. Kim's eyes sparkled as she chuckled while shaking whitem's hand, and indicated the two that had just left with a tick of her head.. "Just don't let the ogre looking one out of your sight guys, he's always cooking up something that isn't nice to Ron and me."

The basic average teen hero turned and grabbed her sidekick… err… partner's, hand. "Boyfriend, I've got a line on a really neat eatery that I think you'll love, and it might give you some new ideas for the next restaurant that you're building. Oh and by the way? You're buying." She finished with a smile, waved at the two in charge with her fingers, and then pulled the blond along behind her as the two left.

…x x x x…

Slipgate and whitem quietly folded up the table and put away the chairs. Slipgate broke the silence by saying, "Well whitem, do you have your battle suit ready to go in case we have trouble again?"

"Yeah, I do. And it's much better than the robe I had on last year when I charged that stupid android. Wade created a pretty cool suit for me. This one morphs into a whole bunch of costumes without losing its effectiveness. He took some of the tech from Kim's Super Suit and her Dad's morphing metal to create it. I've practiced with it out on the range, so I think I'm ready."

"That **is** cool! I'm glad I suggested it. Just remember you're the only one wearing anything like that on stage, and that these abilities are just in case everything else goes south."

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Whitem replied with a smile. "I just don't want **anyone** to get hurt!"

"Neither do I. Kim and Ron deserve a break once in a while, and after what you did last year, I thought you'd be perfect for something like this." Slipgate patted his friend on the shoulder. "I didn't want to say anything to Kim and Ron about this because I don't want them to worry about us. They already have a lot on their plate."

"Yeah… And Thanks." Whitem replied with red cheeks, as he wasn't used to being complimented. "The Fannies is their night and we promised to make it good for them. Any ideas who might be the troublemakers this year?"

"I'm thinking some of the older villains. If you remember last year, most of them decided it would be best if they took the night of the event off. Kim gets a little rougher on them for some reason _during_ the awards show, as do some of the military units that are on call. Because of that, it pays to have some precautions in place before we have to call in the Delta Force. My theory is that they're all going to be here just to enjoy the show. But… you never know."

"I'm still a bit surprised we're not in the red after all of this security and precautions, even **with** Stark's contributions.. You did a good job with everything this year." Whitem opened a side exit and held it open. "Now let's go out for dinner and see if we can keep ourselves out of trouble this time."

Knowing his friend had probably forgotten his wallet… again… Slipgate asked a question he had a feeling he already knew the answer to. "So who's buying this time?"

After shutting the door, whitem set the alarm and turned around with a big smile. " _You_ are my friend! Thanks for the offer!" He then gave his confused co-host a slap on the back as they headed for his mid-sized truck.

To be continued…

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this introduction. The Awards themselves will start in the next chapter. We hope to get through this years' awards in fashionable time, but with the different schedules of the committee members, it may be taxing.

Enjoy the show!


	2. 10th Annual Fannie Awards Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Kim Possible_ is property of Disney. Other things referenced in this story may belong to Disney, Marvel, or DC Comics. This story is not for profit.

 **~KPFA10~**

 **Kim Possible 10** **th** **Annual Fannie Awards**

 **Chapter 1**

Slipgate and whitem stood off to the side of the stage. From their position they could take in most of the audience without being seen. The spot had also been selected by Slipgate in an attempt to minimize as many blind spots as he could in the corners of the room or the wings of the stage. whitem gave out a low whistle and whispered to his co-host, "Well Slipgate, it's number ten. Did you ever think the Fannie Awards that Zaratan started all those years ago would still be going strong?"

"I'm honestly surprised at how entwined I've gotten in it all. Way back when, I was reading _Undercover_ by Michael Howard and didn't even note the Fannies enough to notice that it got nominated for or won an award back then. It's funny the things you sometimes don't pay attention to that end up becoming part of your life later." Slipgate replied. whitem noticed that he never really quit scanning the ballroom periodically, and decided that while vigilance was good, a break to his co-host's tension was in order.

"With all of the new improvements in security this year, I think this one could be the best yet." whitem clapped him on the shoulder. "Great job! I particularly like the idea of us carrying the Winner Envelopes on us at all times. That way they can't be misplaced, and they are in our control at all times."

"Thanks again. I really do appreciate it. All four of us had a lot of debating about what role Kim and Ron would play, but I'm glad we included the two of them in on the security details. It's the foolish one-shot characters in episodes that underestimate either of them or keep them in the dark on stuff they want to know."

Slipgate observed his co-host shifting slightly, the discomfort of a person wearing two sets of clothes. "You sure you're ready with that suit Wade came up with just in case something happens?" he asked in concern.

whitem backed up a little to be more shadowed from guests, and then tapped each of his cufflinks. A pair of gloves morphed around his hands. He grabbed a spare metal table leg kept in an alcove of ballroom furniture pieces and then bent it at a ninety degree angle. "Yup."

"Hmm. Could we hit up a mine and get some diamonds going?"

whitem looked at him puzzled for a moment. "Superman III," Slipgate added.

"You… wait, are you talking about near the end of the movie with Richard Pryor!?"

"Yup."

"Very limited audience."

"Office Space did an even more obscure Superman III joke. So pah to anybody who doesn't appreciate a good Christopher Reeve movie-ism."

"Are you about to reveal that you have a cellophane shield sitting on your chest too?"

"So you go with that and not the amnesia kiss?"

"Ugh, whatever. Anyway, I was thinking more Iron Man."

"You said it was based on the super suit and the morphing metal, right? Did Stark have a hand in it too?"

"Not directly but Wade knows good ideas when he sees them, is all I'll say. Here's a hint – it's a lot like the Centurion Project. But more versatile."

"Hmm. I think I'm getting the drift. Does it fly?"

whitem set aside the ruined table leg, only now realizing they'd probably have to reimburse the venue management. "Unfortunately no."

Slipgate gave him a small, odd smile. "That's too bad. It would be cool to see you hovering over the audience."

"Wade said he might add that for next year's awards if I decide to do this again next year."

"What… wait… you mean you're thinking about not doing this next year?"

"It's just a thought that passed through my mind, but I'm not sure yet. As of right now I'm still planning on it. If anything changes you'll be the first person I notify."

"Ah. Fair enough. You know I was on the fence about this year. We'll have to be prepared for when one or both of us hands off the reins here in the long term anyway."

Suddenly a quick ditty started playing and Slipgate hurriedly sank his hand into his pocket and pulled out a device he silenced.

"Time?" whitem said.

A voice then boomed over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen… my dearest guests. It is I, Señor Senior Senior! I have been asked by the hosts to provide some, ah, fine Corinthian culture to the proceedings. I only lament that I cannot graciously welcome you to my own abode. Still, I bid you all welcome."

Senior smiled wide. "For those who can legally drink in their own country I must recommend the Chateau Senior. It is vintage 2007, when my son's Bonnie convinced us to take up some business ventures that would not put her in what she called a 'hideous' orange outfit. I am not sure I am clear on what she meant, but I must say that tending to my vineyards has been a most wonderful hobby. Ah, excuse me. I was so focused on my duties in providing a gracious welcome that I forgot the other crucial part of the program I am to play here. My sincerest apologies, Mister Slipgate, mister whitem, Mister CajunBear, and Mister Sentinel. I shall continue."

All four nodded at him and Sentinel103 tipped his hat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the main screen on the stage. We are now showing a list of last year's award winners, after which tonight's entertainment will begin. Thank you all again for attending the Tenth Annual Kim Possible… Fannie… Awards Show!" They could see that the naming made Senior wince slightly, but he planted his cane on the floor and gamely ambled over to them.

"Thank you most kindly, Mister Slipgate, for the opportunity to open these awards."

"I had a feeling your voice would add the _gravitas_ we wanted here. Thank you for being up for it, Señor."

As this was said, the back wall of the stage, which was also a massive HD LED Screen, moved forward about half way to the front edge, and began showing the Winners of last year's awards show. Over the instrumental ending theme from the show, and on a background not unlike the ending credits background of the show, the following text showed through.

 **The 9th Annual Fannies Award Winners**

 **Best KP Style Name**

Ken Trepid (Kim Possible Rides Again – Prologue by hotrod2001)

 **Best Original Character**

Moriarty (The Power of Ron series by whitem)

 **Best Minor Character**

Tara (Kim Possible Rides Again – Prologue by hotrod2001)

 **Best Villain**

Austin Young (Turning Lemons into Lemonade by Imyoshi)

 **Best Songfic**

TIE – I'll be Home for Christmas (temporaryinsanity91) & Say Something (temporaryinsanity91)

 **Best AU Story**

Number Twenty Three (temporaryinsanity91)

 **Best Crossover/Fusion**

A New Redheaded Cheerleader (Sharper the Writer)

 **Best Alternate Pairing**

Tara/Ned (600 – Something Old, Something New, Nothing Stoppable, Everything Possible by levi2000a1)

 **Best Kigo Story**

Storms Over Colorado (cwesthawk)

 **Best K/R Story**

The Fox and the Sloth (CaptainKodak1)

 **Best Comedy**

Coloring Outside the Lines (Imyoshi)

 **Best Romance**

Over a Cup of Coco Moo (AngelicInkling)

 **Best Friendship Story**

Promises Kept (TempestDash)

 **Best Action/Adventure**

Kim Possible: Rogue (LJ58)

 **Best Drama**

Cloudy, with a Chance (temporaryinsanity91 and levi2000a1)

 **Best Unlikely Story**

Way too Old School (Mr. Wizard)

 **Most Unique Story**

Tara's Tome (whitem)

 **Best One-Shot Overall**

She Misses Him (CaptainKodak1)

 **Best Novel-sized Story**

Kim Possible: The End (Molloy)

 **Best Short Story**

Tiger by the Tail (Mahler Avatar)

 **Best Series Overall**

All Things Probable (Slyrr)

 **Best Writing Team**

levi2000a1 and temporaryinsanity91

 **Best Young Author**

kmtdiccion

 **Best New Author**

Librana

 **Best Single Line**

"Ron waited for her to lessen her crying before speaking to her in a soft hushed tone,' I don't know.'" (Turning Lemons into Lemonade by Imyoshi)

 **Best Reviewer**

Sentinel103

 **CPNeb Kimmunity Award**

Slipgate

 **Kimmunity Achievement Award**

CaptainKodak1

 **Best Story Overall**

Kim Possible: Rogue (LJ58)

 **Best Writer**

whitem

 **~KPFA10~**

The screen pulled back again as it blipped off.

Slipgate and whitem walked out onto the stage right on cue. They stepped up behind two separate podiums, and whitem spoke first.

"Let's give a hand for all of last year's winners!"

The entire audience responded with thundering applause.

Slipgate then spoke into his microphone. "This is the third Fannies whitem and I have been involved in. But it's worth noting that this is the TENTH Fannies overall. Before us, you had Zaratan, and cpneb, and Neo the Saiyan Angel, Pojko, kgs-wy, and Kit. Let's give a hand to Zaratan, cpneb, and the previous Fannies Committee that wasn't us!" There was a huge round of applause.

"Let's also give kudos to writers like Slyrr, The Real Sidekick, and others that used to contribute portions to these awards ceremonies more directly back in the day. I can't enumerate you all, I'm very sorry, but heck, here's a round of applause to anyone and everyone who has ever helped make these Fannies be what they are!" Another huge round of applause.

"With all that much and old fogeys talking about 1980 or 1983 movies and blathering blatherskite out of the way… without further ado, let's get started on these awards."

 **~KPFA10~**

Slipgate pulled an envelope from inside his jacket. He read off its outside to make sure he'd grabbed the right one, and satisfied he had, he nodded to whitem.

"We all know," whitem began, "that _Kim Possible_ has had some unique names which are a play on words of phrases. There's Kim Possible… Impossible. There's Ron Stoppable… Unstoppable. In the case of villains, there's the chameleon Camille Leon. Our first award is for **Best KP Style Name**. The winner is…"

Slipgate opened the envelope on cue, scanned the result, and announced, "The winner for this year's **Best KP Style Name** is… **Candace (Can) Du** , from the story _United and Divided_ by **Librana**!"

Librana walked up onto the stage from the right side and over to whitem first, who handed him the Rufus statue and offered his microphone.

"Gosh, thank you fellow Kimmunitarians for voting for me for this award. One of the pleasures of KPdom is coming across the many KP-style names that writers have created. I wanted in my fairly dramatic story to ensure sufficient comedic content to keep the reader entertained as well as challenged. Can Du was an obvious extension of Will Du, and I was surprised to find that no-one else had used it (or at least no-one who I've read).

I have a very clear image of Candace Du in my mind. She is attractive but not overtly sexy, at least on the surface, though I suspect that there is much going on below the carapace. She is highly intelligent but no blue-stocking. She has a positive outlook and a cheerful personality, and she is not intimidated by alpha males, or Betty Director. She laughs at her brother's pomposity, but the two share a deep mutual affection, and I'm sure that she's rooting for Kim and Ron to take the next step in their relationship.

Rest assured that we haven't seen the last of Can Du. If anyone else wants to use her in their fiction, just give me a credit somewhere but otherwise go ahead."

As the author walked off the stage, thundering applause followed.

 **~KPFA10~**

Slipgate nodded to whitem and to the microphone as he stepped to a table to pick up the next award.

whitem brought his face closer to his microphone and began. "I personally have a lot of fun writing original characters. At least, **I** think they're fun to write. You don't have to follow the prescribed character of someone that is already cemented in the show. This way you can get as crazy as you want, within reason, for your particular story."

whitem pulled an envelope out of his jacket as Slipgate came up holding the Rufus statue. He opened the envelope to see the result and then declared, "The winner of this year's Fannie for **Best Original Character** is… **SynthoKim** , from _So Not the Drama_ by **Stormchaser90**!"

Stormchaser90 walked up onto the stage from the left side, and was handed the Rufus by Slipgate, who then stepped back so he could speak.

"First of all I would like to thank the entire KP Fannie Committee for their time and dedication for organizing another fantastic Fannie Awards Ceremony, as well as the entire KP Kim-munity...sorry, couldn't resist it, for the fantastic works of fiction that they submitted. It's great to see the KP fandom still burning strong after all these years!

"Now on to something sad. Some of you may or may not know that I suffer from Depression, something I've been dealing with ever since I left high school… and writing fan-fiction was a way to not only help me cope, but hone my writing skills too. It was during college that we had a new member of the family join us; our guinea-pig, Alex. Looking after the little guy and writing stories helped me a lot, especially through some tough moments in my life, and Alex always gave me a flash of inspiration to write some good stories. He was the best companion a writer could ask for.

"On the 5th of June this year, Alex passed away from complications brought on by old age and it was a huge blow to my family. So I would like to dedicate this Fannie win to Alex's memory. This one's for you little one!"

whitem was glad he had stepped back a bit. He swiped a finger across his cheek while trying to hide it, even from people who couldn't see him. He was reminded of when his own pet had passed away a while back.

As Stormchaser90 walked off the stage while holding tightly onto his statue, the crowd once again gave loud applause for the young winner.

 **~KPFA10~**

Slipgate started the next award. "So we've dealt with original KP-style names and coming up with an original character ourselves. Our next award is about those characters that were in the show but didn't factor too much into the cartoon, you know? Minor characters on the show can be fun to write for as well. Let's not forget Monique, Yori, _and_ Felix all count as minor characters. And they're not the only ones. While minor characters aren't as fleshed out by the show, it gives you the opportunity to play around with an interesting side character without lacking anything in the show to go off of. And an author can embellish a bit since there isn't much known about those minor characters."

whitem produced an envelope and took over from here as Slipgate smiled.

"The winner for this year's **Best Minor Character** Fannie Award is," whitem began, ripping the envelope open and glancing inside, " **Monique** , from the story _Vanilla Swirl_ by **Imyoshi**!"

Imyoshi walked up onto the stage toward whitem, who handed him his statue and indicated the podium so he could address the audience.

Imyoshi adjusted the microphone and began. "Thanks for everything. Our girl Monique doesn't get enough love and she's **so** totally earned it. Let us all never forget the Fashion Diva of _Kim Possible_. Without her... the world would be a very ugly place." The author held up their statuette of Rufus and then walked off the stage to the audience applause, and Slipgate and whitem stepped back into the light above their podiums.

 **~KPFA10~**

"Well whitem, what do you think so far?" Slipgate asked.

"I think we have had a good set of winners so far. Who's with me?" The audience responded with huge cheers and another round of applause. Somewhere, a vuvuzela went off, making Slipgate wince and glare in that general direction… only to get flummoxed when another one went off somewhere else.

whitem leaned over. "So ah, your security precautions didn't confiscate vuvuzelas?" he whispered.

"I didn't think they were a security issue and they can be a good part of celebrations like this. I just hope they don't make me regret it." Slipgate whispered back, as he rubbed one poor abused ear.

whitem continued louder, addressing the audience. "We're going to take a, _hopefully_ short break…" A few snickers could be heard from the audience as they remembered the infamous _short breaks._ "And then," whitem continued, "we'll be back for more awards."

The two hosts walked off the stage on opposite sides, and the podiums sank into the stage floor. The large screen once again moved forward and the ending credits for _Wreck-It Ralph_ (Owl City's _When Can I See You Again_ ) played while a complimentary light show fired along the edges of the screen.

 **To be continued…**

P.S. Seriously go watch the ending credits of _Wreck-It Ralph_ on a video site (or your legally acquired copy of the full movie).


	3. 10th Annual Fannie Awards Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Kim Possible_ is property of Disney. Other things referenced in this story may belong to Disney, Marvel, or DC Comics. This story is not for profit.

 **~KPFA10~**

 **Kim Possible 10** **th** **Annual Fannie Awards**

 **Chapter 2**

Kim and Ron listened to Owl City's _When Can I See You Again?_ as they sat at their table.

Kim was enjoying the song and shifting in her chair, when suddenly Ron grabbed her hand.

Just as she turned to ask him why, she saw him mouth the next lines.

"Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you / Life is a trip and the road map leads you / Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed…"

And with the last line, he held up his phone, showing a picture of Denali and the second honeymoon package he had garnered.

She beamed at him and gave him a quick peck for his impeccable lyric timing (at least, that's why she told herself she was doing it).

As the song ended, Señor Senior, Senior took the stage. "Would Mister CajunBear and Mister Sentinel be so kind as to take the stage?"

Perplexed, both co-hosts took the stage and conferred with the elderly gentlemen.

"I have been asked," Senior whispered to them, "to request you two to take charge of the festivities for now."

"What could they be doing?" CajunBear wondered aloud.

"Vuvuzela confiscation, I was told."

"Hah, guess they wanted to head that off," Sentinel replied.

 **ELSEWHERE**

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you for this vuvuzela as well. Yes, I'll put your name on it with a sticker so you can get it back later." Slipgate repeated yet again.

Frances Luhrmann resentfully parted with his vuvuzela. "You know I got a good deal on that. I don't want to lose it. I bet these other people paid too much."

"I bet they did too." Slipgate replied with a barely concealed eye roll. He jotted "Frugal Lucre" on a sticker, applied it to the vuvuzela, and dropped it in the bag he was carrying. His eyes looked up to find whitem. After a moment, he found him.

"Aw man, c'mon, I'm not even trying to scrap. It's just a vuzuzela!"

"That's, ah, vuvuzela," whitem gently corrected. "And I'm sorry Ed, but everyone's gotta go. We'll give it back to you."

"Naw naw man, check it out, this one's super-charged! Seriously!"

"Yeah," whitem said, scratching one ear, "we could tell."

As he reached for it again, Ed swung away fast, and his instrument smacked whitem's wrist. Suddenly a repulsor beam discharged, Centurion-style, and flew to where it smacked into Slipgate's chest.

"Oh crap!" whitem thought, as Slipgate went sailing into the nearest table.

He dropped his bag and ran to check on his co-host, but Slipgate waved him away with one arm while holding the other protectively in front of his chest.

"I'm OK, I'm OK!" Slipgate said with a bit of a wince.

whitem looked dubiously at him. He then glanced at his wrist and saw that the repulsor beam intensity had been turned up enough that it should have knocked Slipgate through a wall. For good measure, whitem turned it down a bit so that any other discharges would only stun unless needed.

"Are… are you sure you're OK?"

Slipgate caught his breath and got to his feet, after oddly buttoning his suit jacket so his chest couldn't be seen. "I'm fine, really! That's the last of the vuvuzelas, right?"

"Yeah. Motor Ed was the last hold-out. Are you sure you don't want to get checked by a doctor or something?"

"I'm fine! I'm going to check myself out now anyway while I use the bathroom. You've got the two bags, right?"

"Yeah, sure." whitem still wasn't quite sure if his friend was completely OK. "Uh, come back soon buddy!"

"I promise, I'm fine." Slipgate smiled, and then dashed off. whitem lifted the two bags and walked back toward the stage just in time for the next award winner.

 **MEANWHILE**

"Hey folks, we're back from our break!" CajunBear announced, and the audience applauded the return of their show.

"And we're about to give out the award for **Best Villain** …who isn't us, phooey." Sentinel added.

"Kim's high school life is beset by some typical villains, like the high school cliques and stresses, and also by villains like Shego, Drakken, and Dementor." CajunBear offered.

Sentinel continued, "As you can probably tell, this next award we have is for Best Villain in a story, according to your votes."

Both hosts grabbed onto the envelope. "Ready, steady…"

"GO!" the two proclaimed as they shredded the envelope. Sentinel quickly grabbed the winner fluttering to the floor and looked at it.

"Come on down, **Hopeful-Husky** , for your villain of **Mistress Opal Laveau** from _**The Children of the Comet**_!"

Hopeful-Husky ambled over, and oddly enough a woman and a husky joined him. He came up to Sentinel and CajunBear, who handed him his Fannie and surrendered the podium to him. His wife proudly stood next to him and his husky stood alert at his feet.

"First off," he began, "I would like to thank everyone for voting and participating in the Fannie awards. Second I would like to thank my wife and my husky Lena for being hopeful and inspiring me."

She smiled and the dog looked up, pressing his nose against his master.

"I am overjoyed that you wonderful readers liked my character of Mistress Opal Laveau. Writing Opal was a true joy. My goal was to create my own original OC villain that readers just loved to hate. Opal was meant to be the epitome of someone with comet level powers that had no moral or ethical restraints. In essence a powerful, sexy, driven, megalomaniac. And it appears I was successful."

Deciding to not babble, he bowed as the audience applauded the winner. As they left, whitem came up on stage, standing to one side to allow them to pass and congratulating them as well.

whitem came up to Sentinel and CajunBear. "Holding down the fort OK?" he said as he dropped his two bags of vuvuzelas. Motor Ed's powered horn squeaked, making the whole audience and all the hosts wince. He gently shoved the bags far to the back of the stage with a foot.

"Yup, yup. You want to take the next award on?" Sentinel replied.

"May as well. But stick with me."

"Hey, where's Slipgate?" CajunBear asked.

"Thought he was hurt, but maybe it was just a wardrobe malfunction. We're on stage though, so I'll tell you later. I hope he's okay."

 **ELSEWHERE**

Slipgate finished rummaging for another shirt to replace the one that whitem's repulsor had damaged. He needed to keep his surprise defensive preparation hidden for it to have any point. He realized it was the first time in hosting a Fannies Awards ceremony that he had actually departed from the event before it was over and swore as he wanted to hurry back.

He wondered if the jig was up considering his lack of lasting damage after whitem's beam, but they could figure that out later. Shucking the jacket, yanking the buttons of the ruined shirt apart and tossing off the shirt, he pulled on the new one, buttoned up, and then looked down to make sure nothing could be seen and to tuck it into his pants. That all done, he slipped the jacket back on, and then made for the bathroom where he splashed water on his face and hands. Though he was in a hurry he cleaned his glasses for good measure. Then was off like a speeding locomotive.

He got to the stage in time to see the next winner about to take the stage.

 **MEANWHILE**

whitem began, "I'm kind of a fan of the song-fic, though it's not always as appreciated as it should be."

"Hey whitem!" Sentinel interrupted, "Didn't you just publish a songfic. _Major Ron_ I believe it was?"

"Umm… no. Err, yes, but it wasn't meant to… You're going to get me into trouble. Besides, we don't need to namedrop our fics here, do we?"

whitem, CajunBear, and Sentinel all seemed to turn in different directions with innocent looks on their faces. "Do we?" all three said to no one in particular.

After a beat, whitem said, "Anyway, song-fics! They take the message of a song and have some fun with applying it to the characters. We just happen to have a song-fic category, and we have a winner I do believe!"

Sentinel opened the envelope behind his own podium and announced, "The winning **song-fic** is _**Oh Kigo! A parody**_ by **only-looking**! Come on down!"

only-looking came to the stage and was surprised to find himself momentarily walking side by side with a just-returned, very flustered Slipgate.

"I'll hold back a second so you can 'take the stage,'" Slipgate said and paused. Shrugging, only-looking climbed the steps on stage left and crossed over to the other three hosts. All looked quickly at Slipgate but he seemed completely fine. They noticed the shirt was a bit different, so they shrugged and figured it was just a wardrobe malfunction after all. whitem couldn't help but glance back down at his repulsor and think about the setting it had been at, but figured they must have lucked out.

only-looking was handed his Fannie and he smiled proudly while the audience cheered. Then he took the podium and began to speak.

"As a total newcomer to this fandom last year, and to writing at all, it's a huge honor to even be nominated, let alone in four categories. Considering the incredibly stiff competition this year, I still can't believe I'm here tonight at all.

It would have been an even bigger honor if there had been someone else who'd been nominated along with me, but who am I to turn up my nose at an award? It's still fame, still respect, and I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth."

The audience laughed hard. Certain former young author winners smiled knowingly.

"Anyway, like I said, a year and a half ago, I'd never written anything, and I'd never expected to. Then, I discovered _Kim Possible_ and the plot bunnies bit hard. Before I knew it, I had a bunch of weird things posted. This was actually one of the first, and I *still* can't believe anyone liked any of them.

I'd just like to thank everyone who nominated me, and everyone who voted for me in those other categories, and of course everyone who keeps reading and reviewing my stories, in spite of the ridiculous amounts of delays between chapters. You guys rock. I also want to give a big thanks to everybody on the Fannies Committee for all the work you go through to make these awards happen."

All four hosts nodded grateful acknowledgement.

"Without you, we'd all be sitting around the house tonight in our underwear."

CajunBear hastily whispered something in his ear.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'that's just me'?"

After a big grin and another round of applause, only-looking left and Slipgate climbed up the steps to join his co-hosts on the stage.

"Considering we've presented the other ones, do you want to do this one?" whitem asked.

Slipgate nodded eagerly. He'd missed being 'here' for two awards, after all.

"Our next award," he began solemnly, but then both he and the entire audience began cracking up because it sounded like _The War of the Worlds_ broadcast. He cleared his throat a little, and then started again.

"Our next award is for the best AU story. A year ago we were thinking of these in terms of the what-ifs regarding _Kim Possible_. There are definitely some exciting what-if possibilities in what Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, Brian Swenlin, Thomas Hart, Mark Palmer, Gary Sperling, Kurt Weldon, Nicole Dubuc, Greg Weismann, Earl Kress… holy shit, Earl Kress? Er, and many many more that I can't list here, but seriously check IMDB. Anyway, I meant, there are definitely some exciting what-if possibilities in what all the _Kim Possible_ writers gave us. And sometimes, we get to play with those what-ifs."

"So who is Earl Kress!?" Felix shouted.

"He wrote some episodes of _The Transformers_ when I was a kid," Slipgate admitted after debating if he should say anything.

"And you know that because you've looked it up before, huh?" Felix said with a broadening smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Steel Wheels." Slipgate muttered.

Felix laughed, as well as a few other audience members.

"OK, moving on!" Slipgate said. He opened the envelope and looked at the winner. "Our winner for **Best AU** is… **Librana** for _**United and Divided**_!"

Librana got up and started making his way to the stage. When he got there, whitem handed him the Fannie Award and Slipgate offered him the closest podium. He held up the award proudly and then began.

"Thank you everyone. I am really chuffed that U&D has won the Best AU story award, even though it isn't finished yet. As those of you who are reading it probably know, the story spun out of a couple of short stories I wrote about Kim and Ron after high school, but not as a couple."

At their table Kim and Ron gripped hands and Kim kissed his cheek. "It's an alternate universe. Don't worry about it." she whispered. Ron smiled.

Librana continued, mindless of this.

"Originally I wanted to develop a story about what prevented them realizing their feelings for each other, but this quickly turned into an exploration of how _So the Drama_ and _Emotion Sickness_ could have realistically happened (realistically, that is, within the fairly elastic limits of realism in the KPverse).

"I've tried to avoid _deus ex machinae_ beyond the initial concept of reusing the Project Phoebus plotline and much of the rest of the story will stay close to canon but with some necessary changes.

"Which prompts the question, what *is* an AU story? Apart from a small number of authors like Slyrr who stick religiously to canon, every writer reinvents the KP universe to some extent, creating their own AU. If I've added my own small contribution to this rich tapestry it's been for my own pleasure as much as that of any reader.

"I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for voting for me, and I promise that I will bring the rest of _**U &D**_ to your attention as soon as I possibly can."

As the audience cheered, Slipgate enthusiastically clapped as well.

"Big fan," he mouthed.

Librana nodded and paused for a moment to take in the applause before walking off the stage.

"Well!" Señor Senior, Senior said, suddenly clapping his hands and bringing everyone on the stage and off it to attention. (Think like Mr. Miyagi before the last part of the tournament loud.)

"It is time for us to take another reprieve, yes? Please avail yourselves of the salty snacks and fizzy drinks. I believe someone brought a cake as well, yes?"

The four co-hosts took this opportunity to get off the stage as the screen moved forward and began showing Smashmouth's version of _Then I Saw Her Face_.

Meanwhile, Ron whispered to Kim, "Now I'm a believer."

Kim whispered back, "Not a trace."

"Of doubt in my mind."

And then they both sang the next lyric.

 **To be continued…**

P.S. If you don't know the next lyric, the Internet is there for you.

P.P.S. If you don't know our other pop culture references, we're old.

P.P.P.S. If you've read this far, we don't know why.


	4. 10th Annual Fannie Awards Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Kim Possible_ is property of Disney. Other things referenced in this story may belong to Disney, Marvel, or DC Comics. This story is not for profit.

 **~KPFA10~**

 **Kim Possible 10** **th** **Annual Fannie Awards**

 **Chapter 3**

The figure came up behind the writing duo quieter than a ghost while they were just off stage and out of sight of the audience. Suddenly the figure spoke. "You guys ready?"

Startled, the kilted one gasped and clutched his chest. "Huh?" Sentinel gasped and turned. "Oh yeah sure, give me the big one why don't ya, I thought for a moment some of my old characters found out where I was hiding and got the drop on me."

CajunBear turned as well. "Don't pay any attention to him whitem, he has a guilty conscience. Plus, considering how he's treated some of those characters, he needs someone to scare him occasionally."

"Sentinel _is_ really conspicuous in that outfit, isn't he?" whitem laughed

CajunBear laughed in return. "Not as much as you were when you wore one like it at the ninth Fannies. Just be glad he's not wearing that God-awful sword of his…"

"Sword? That…" whitem almost said idiot, but decided mid-sentence not to. "Hehas weapons? Why wasn't I inform…"

"Well, he **is** a master instructor in the martial arts, so yeah," CajunBear interjected, interrupting the host's rant, "although he doesn't have them with him all the time."

Breathing a sigh of relief, whitem recovered. "Well… like I asked, are you guys ready to knock 'em dead?"

CajunBear (being the conformist) nodded, "I think we can handle…well **I** can, doofus here may stumble over his clod hoppers. Plus, I was meaning to ask…" He paused, not sure how to continue.

whitem motioned for CajunBear to continue. "Ask away! I mean, we're all friends here."

"Ah well something got my attention…well a couple of somethings."

"OK, what are you talking about?" whitem asked, and started to worry a bit about the upcoming questions.

"OK, there is no delicate way to say this but to jump right in. Do you have silenced rocket engines in your clothes?"

whitem stiffened a bit. "Uh, that's uh classified so I can't tell. It's for everyone's safety you understand." He paused a beat and then continued, "Was there something else?"

CajunBear frowned, not really liking the first answer, "OK… Do you have a ray gun up your sleeve?"

' _Crud, that gator chaser is too smart!'_ the host thought to himself, as he wanted to keep certain things secret. "Why… do you ask that?"

"Something I noticed earlier when I was watching a security monitor replay."

"I. Do. Not. Have. A. Ray. Gun. Up. My. Sleeve." the host promised as he raised his right hand. In his mind he wasn't lying in the strictest sense of the word (' _a repulsor isn't_ exactly _the same as a_ ray gun _after all_ ' he reasoned). "Cause if I did I would have used it on your partner already. Good enough?" He then pulled up the sleeves of his jacket so CajunBear could see there was nothing there.

"Great, though Slipgate _does_ need to be shot like that at least once a week just to keep him honest." CB responded almost conspiratorially.

"Him honest? Straight and narrow stick? Eh, whatever. Though…" whitem then looked around for his co-host. "I don't know where Slipgate got off to, but we agreed that you two were going to take this one so chop chop. Now let's get a move on before the crowd gets restless."

Sentinel grumped, but he began walking and jerked his head motioning to CajunBear to follow. "Yeah we're going, don't get your panties in a bunch."

 **MEANWHILE**

The head of show security stared at the monitors as he made a note on his handheld computer. _'Well got away with it so far, and it looks like no one's the wiser and nobody is screwing with the show. We might actually make it through clean before Armageddon.'_ He checked another monitor and saw his fellow co-hosts heading out to the stage.

 **BACK ON STAGE**

The infamous writing team waited in the wings as the stage hand gave them a three count. "Here we go lunkhead, don't trip this time." CajunBear warned as the signal was given to them.

"Whoooo eeeeeee." Sentinel clapped his hands as they got to the podium, "How about a round of applause for **Hopeful-Husky** , **only-looking** and **Librana**. You guys rock!"

As the crowd roared, CajunBear frowned at his co-host. "I agree, but wasn't Kim the one who said _'rocked'_? You just pilfered one of her trademark sayings."

"Yeah I did, and she does big guy, but there is more than one way to rock." Sentinel responded as he motioned for the crowd to keep on with the uproar.

"Like Kim isn't going to _rock_ you in the head for stealing her phase."

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't, but as long as I don't interrupt Kim's and Ron's PDAs, I highly doubt she is gonna track me down to lay a world of hurt on me."

"What did you do, pay her off?"

"Pay Kim Possible off…do you mean _bribe_ her? Of course not."

"You didn't even try, Sent?"

"I didn't say that, it's just that… well… she's incorruptible."

"OK I can agree to that."

 **ELSEWHERE**

At Kim and Ron's table, the blond frowned at hearing the skirt-wearing writer and his buddy talk up on stage. "KP…"

"Don't worry lover boy, that crazy Sentinel can't make me do something I don't want to… except for when he's writing." Kim blushed and then kissed her guy on the tip of his nose. "Anyway there's no harm in him borrowing a simple phrase. Besides, it's just one word anyway, not really a phrase. A lot of people still use it, and did before me."

"Yeah but when he does that, it makes me think of sick and wrong all over again." the blond master chef told her.

"Don't worry about him. _Psst_ ," she leaned in closer, "later I have something to show you…"

 **~KPFA10~**

CajunBear held up an envelope, "It is time to reveal the winner for **Best Crossover/Fusion**."

His hands in a blur, the gator chaser shredded the envelope and read it to himself before turning to the crowd to announce, " _ **Tiger by the Tail**_ by **Mahler Avatar**!"

Looking toward Mahler's table, he called out. "Please come up Mahler." He then nodded to Sentinel, who went to fetch the award statuette. Meanwhile, CajunBear decided some introduction was in order.

" _Tiger by the Tail_ is a fusion between _Kim Possible_ and the comic _Calvin and Hobbes_. It was pretty enjoyable for me to read. You know how Kim's a crack babysitter? Well, Calvin may just be Kim's biggest challenge in babysitting history. I'm sure Sent enjoyed it as well, but I can't be sure he understood all the big words yet."

Mahler Avatar had at this point climbed the stage. He was a gentleman on the high side of fifty, with brown hair and a graying beard. He waved at the audience and called out "Hey!"

He then approached the nearest podium while the hosts stepped back. He gave the mic an exploratory tap before he began.

"Hello, is this thing on? Hi everyone, Mahler Avatar here. Well, here we are again at the Fannies, still going strong after 10 years. This year I have some prepared comments for my acceptance speech…" Clearing his throat the writer pulled out a set of 3x5 cards, and the audience began to groan in recollection of Dr. Drakken's own infamous index cards.

"I'd like to thank both the Kimmunity and the KP Fannie Committee for a dozen eggs, a carton of non-fat milk, and…" Blushing brightly, he quickly skips to the next card.

"So sorry, heh-heh, my shopping list… I want to thank you all for awarding _Tiger by the Tail_ the Best Crossover/Fusion this year, combining our favorite redheaded baby-sitter and her goofy but ever faithful boyfriend with the irascible Calvin and his pet tiger Hobbes. And no mole rats were injured or eaten in this story…"

The audience groaned mildly, but there was one person that laughed somewhere in the back.

"It actually won last year for Best Short Story, but since I finished it in the New Year, it actually qualified again this time around. I'm grateful that you all enjoyed it, as it was a labor of love re-reading all those Calvin and Hobbes comics to get just the right flavor."

He gave his shoe a gentle scuff. "Actually, it wasn't a labor at all. I loved it! Just ask the wife… And as for Drakken's scheme of escaping back in time to prevent Kim's parents from meeting (only to be thwarted by KP and Calvin, naturally), I'm working on a new story which will have an interesting variation on that theme, so stay tuned. Thanks again!"

Still waving to his fans, Mahler nodded and then went back down the steps to the main floor.

Sentinel smiled. "He is one of my favorites, I'm glad he won."

CanjunBear smiled back, "Mahler is good. Oh, and for the audience, we try to not let a story win an award two years in a row, but since this was a different award we considered it OK. Anyway! Now it's Sentinel's turn."

 **~KPFA10~**

Sentinel rolled his eyes and took the next envelope before he stepped up to the microphone. "Now we all know what would happen if everyone wrote the exact same thing…"

"People would get sick of you?" CajunBear asked while looking directly as his partner in crime.

"Oh they do already, but there are ways of changing things up just to keep it interesting. Mahler's fusion was one way. Another way is by relationships, and how they can be played with. How characters interact, I mean. For the category of **Best Alternate Pairing** , the Rufus goes to…" Sentinel began to _try_ to tear open the envelope.

"What did you guys do make this of, Kevlar?" Sentinel griped as he finally pulled a knife out of his kilt sock and sliced through the flap.

"Ahhh, there we are," he said triumphantly and read the card. " _ **Vanilla Swirl**_ by **Imyoshi**. Come on up, Imyoshi! Your Rufus is calling."

As the author quickly strode to the stage, Sentinel took his turn to explain. "In this story, the alternate pairing is between Ron and Monique. Wonder what Kim thinks about that?" he said with a bit of side-eye at the couple in the corner.

CajunBear, the famous swamp rat, picked up the Rufus in readiness of Imyoshi's arrival at the podium.

Imyoshi climbed the steps of the stage and shook CajunBear's hand. He took hold of the Rufus and then strode up behind the nearest podium. Along the way he stopped to shake Sentinel's hand. At the podium, he began to speak.

"Let's see here. My Ron and Monique pairing story won. Hehe, there has to be either irony or coincidence in there somewhere. I probably can't find it though. So what is Vanilla Swirl? To answer that very question that none of you asked... I thought about it and what I can say is simple. It's new." The writer shrugged his shoulders. "That's it. It. Is. New. Vanilla Swirl, probably one of my favorite tales I have ever had the pleasure to write. So written on a whim, and loved by all. I can see why many enjoy this whimsical tale of what if."

 **MEANWHILE**

Suddenly green eyes narrowed at a certain blond sidekick. "Now don't get any ideas Ronnie,",Kim told her guy as Imyoshi walked back to his seat, "You still belong to me."

 **BACK ON STAGE**

CajunBear nodded toward the famous couple's table and spoke away from his microphone so their conversation wouldn't be picked up. "I wonder what those two are talking about right now?"

"Badgers, probably."

"What?" CajunBear said, stunned for a moment by the response.

Both hosts turned to see Slipgate had crept up on them.

"Badgers. Why not?"

"Uhhh…" both said, at a loss.

" _Psst_ , there's still an audience out there," Slipgate said, and disappeared behind the curtains again.

"Not sure I want to know what that's about." Sentinel shook his head, then finally responded to CajunBear's original question, "we've heard tales about what Kim does to Ron after a 'Ron and someone else story' winning in the category we just announced… I just hope it isn't true. No guy should have to go through that."

"Keep your mind out of the gutter…"

"Yeah I can do that… Oh hey look it's your turn again, _partner_." Sentinel glanced over to a stage to see the signal to get going, considering this whole conversation was in front of a waiting audience that couldn't hear it. "And you have to hurry a little since we are coming up for a commercial break."

"Already?"

"Yeah already. Now here's your sign, I mean, envelope." Sentinel stammered before he handed the winner's announcement to CajunBear.

 **~KPFA10~**

CajunBear stepped up to his microphone and glanced at the heading on the stationary. He thought for a moment about what to say, and then continued. "One of the most popular non-canon categories in the fandom happens to be the one which we are announcing next… the **Best Kigo** story."

A dedicated chunk of the audience cheered this news.

CajunBear made short work of the envelope (to his satisfaction after witnessing the trouble the kilt-wearing fleabag had). " _ **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**_ by **Kawaiigirls5** is the winner!"

The audience immediately started applauding, as Sentinel grabbed the correct Golden Rufus from the table behind him and walked up to his own podium.

While waiting for the author to arrive, he said, "This category is a pairing of Kim Possible and Shego. It is a favorite of many writers and readers, and the winner tonight has bragging rights over the next year."

Sentinel picked something up in his ear piece and listened intently before stepping back up to the podium. "Accepting the award on **kawaiigirls5** 's behalf is the ever-vigilant chauffeur, Driver."

A gentleman dressed in a full black chauffeur's suit and hat walked up on stage. He had green eyes, brown hair, and five o' clock shadow. He seemed quite friendly, as everyone he passed received a smile and a handshake, whoever it was.

Driver received the Rufus stauette from Sentinel and walked up behind the podium. "Kawaiigirls5 would like to apologize for missing the ceremony due to a very hectic work schedule and a crippling fear of any kind of praise. However, I have a pre-written speech ready just in case."

He turned his head and cleared his throat before continuing. "Words fail to express my delight in winning this award, much less winning in a category populated by a shockingly vast number of wonderful stories. To have my very first fanfic win, much less a fic about my two favorite girls, is an honor I will tout on every future fic to an annoying degree."

Laughter rippled through the audience. Driver smiled in his friendly way and continued once it finished.

"Though I will cherish this award immensely, it is only another in a heartwarming number of previous victories. Every review, positive or negative, and every PM I've received about _Necessary Changes_ has been an award I shall hold closest to my heart. There are too many people to thank, so I'll be as broad as possible: To everyone who ever gave my story a chance, from the bottom of my heart and with all sincerity, thank you. To all writers on this site or any writer reading this, remember: keep writing, keep reading, and just make art. The only difference between you and E.L. James is that she has money, and a lack of money will never take away what makes your work special… and that is, it's yours."

As Driver descended the steps, CajunBear said in lowered voice to his cowriter and main headache source, "Wow that is unusual."

"What's that, swamp rat?"

"Nobody's tried to blow the place up yet."

The hair-deprived writer adjusted his spectacles and chuckled, tapping his knuckles on the wooden podium. "Now don't jinx it. Let's announce the music so we can face it. The music, that is." Sentinel chuckled to himself at his funny.

"Who do you have lined up?"

"Nils Lofgren."

"What! That's a name from the past! I thought he retired?" CajunBear asked.

"Nils retire? Not a chance, anyway he was up on stage last year with Springsteen… remember?"

"Now that I think about it yeah, but he doesn't do flips while playing anymore does he?"

"I think Lofgren learned his lesson after having both hips replaced."

Raising his voice, Sentinel leaned into the mic. "Now for your entertainment, may I present…Nils Lofgren with _Dream Big_ and _Valentine_!"

This time, instead of the screen moving forward, two halves of a raised stage slid in from the sides with the entertainment riding on top. As soon as the two halves clicked together, the music started.

 **ELSEWHERE**

whitem stood off to the side and watched as the stage pieces moved in. Just as the music started he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes went wide. "How did you get back h…" is as far as he got. A quick zap of energy to his temple rendered him unconscious, and his attacker quickly dragged his limp form to a nearby closet and tossed him inside. The same energy beam that zapped his head was used to fuse the lock on the door.

 **To be continued…**


	5. 10th Annual Fannie Awards Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Kim Possible_ is property of Disney. Other things referenced in this story may belong to Disney, Marvel, or DC Comics. This story is not for profit.

 **~KPFA10~**

 **Kim Possible 10** **th** **Annual Fannie Awards**

 **Chapter 4**

"Be my vaaaalentine…" crooned Nils Lofgren, as the song slowly faded out. As soon as it stopped, the audience clapped hard. He bowed low and smiled. Once it ended, he walked over to Sentinel103.

"I have to say, I wasn't sure this venue would dig me, but I'm glad I took you up on it, Larry."

"Thanks so much, Nils." Sentinel beamed, shaking his hand. "Could you autograph this for me?" he said, producing a pen and a random notebook.

"I think I can do better than that." Nils said, smiling. The next thing Sentinel knew, he had a headshot with "Dream big, Larry… Nils Lofgren, 10/6/2015" on it… and the _next,_ next thing he knew, he was smiling for a selfie on his own phone that Nils took.

"Thanks so much, man. You rock."

"I try."

 **~KPFA10~**

At the lovebirds' table, Kim smiled at Ron and said "Be my valentine, Ron?"

Ron replied, "I definitely dreamed big… but it came true."

"Flatterer."

 **~KPFA10~**

Slipgate had come out from his security station again to the show. He had a portable security monitor with him strapped to a wrist, though, which he had used to watch the other hosts and then the performance while he was on the go between his security station and the stage.

He was surprised to find whitem not in the auditorium with him. A quick look at his wrist-mounted security monitor didn't show him in any of the views of the ballroom or in his dressing room. He furrowed his brow wondering if his co-host was just in the bathroom, and was thinking about finding out with a quick glance when he realized that with the performance over and the audience getting restless, the show had to keep going.

It hadn't quite registered to him as a concern just yet. Just to be sure of overall security, he saw that all his exterior security monitors and protocols hadn't been breached and then hurried on to the stage, figuring he'd touch base with whitem later. After all, he knew that his friend had some defenses of his own.

Sentinel was in fan-land with Nils, and Slipgate mercifully let him stay there. So he fetched CajunBear by the back of his collar and ran.

CajunBear, surprised but not hurt by the motion, took the split second to look at Slipgate and wonder. He was suspicious that whitem had ray guns earlier, but now he was wondering how Slipgate was lifting him and running with him so effortlessly. Neither of them were what you'd call small guys.

"Hey folks, we're back!" Slipgate announced at his microphone, after he deposited CajunBear at his own.

"Whoa!" they both cried just as the stage started to separate.

In Slipgate's already frazzled mind, for a second he thought the disaster he'd been preparing for was springing. Immediately Slipgate went in to overdrive, and was about to start hovering when he realized they'd climbed onto stage before the musical stage could separate and slide away to reveal their own stage again. Both he and CajunBear hopped down the short distance once a big enough seam in the middle of the stage was available… and then they waited out the sound of the moving stage to die down. All the while Slipgate was hoping that no one in the audience noticed anything was amiss.

"We _are_ professionals at this, you know," CajunBear announced with a flourish, and received some applause, to which he hammed it up a bit by bowing like an acrobat would after a major stunt.

"All right, all right… fight or flight impulses calming down," Slipgate said to himself, breathing deeply and wincing at how he'd actually just said that… Inwardly he wondered, " _Should I pull my shirt open next? Get it together, Slipgate_."

 **~KPFA10~**

"Our next category," CajunBear decided to jump in since his stage partner seemed to be gathering his wits, "is **Best Kim/Ron Story**. My friend here is quite the connoisseur of them, if he could put two sentences together at the moment."

Slipgate gave CajunBear a hairy eyeball and said, "I know there are a bunch of fans… a _bunch_ of fans… for who this isn't exactly the most compelling category. They could have another pairing that they much prefer, or maybe even feel that matches the characters better… they could feel like it just gets into romantic fluff of a dime a dozen… and they could feel that it is good but doesn't give them stories different enough from a path the series already carved."

The whole audience looked at him. KiGo fans and others alike were amused somewhat, but even some Kim/Ron fans wondered, " _Is he really a fan?_ "

"But sometimes," Slipgate continued, "there is such amazing work done in exploring Ron as a character and his motivations, especially those with red hair and green eyes, or to see the whole package of Kim Possible and why she got started doing what she does when it wasn't exactly what she thought she'd be doing after cheer practice one day… or the challenges or the amazing moments in trying to navigate a respectful romance with the person you used to eat mud pies and take baths with in preschool. My own writing was largely just a set of one-shots, but I still remember conversing with people that adored it, like when the departed Screaming Phoenix wrote in a review that he loved the married Kim/Ron that I do, or when Mengsk actually didn't try to worship every word I wrote and conversed with me about my stories, like what got too much like a romcom or too sickeningly sweet, or what was clever. Mengsk, if you're out there, sorry if I've been a pretty unresponsive person for the last few years!"

"Anyway," Slipgate said, "there's something really potentially special in stories that get to explore Kim and Ron, regardless of..."

"Or maybe even because of?" CajunBear interjected.

Slipgate looked at him, and then nodded and finished, "the fact that the series explored that ground."

"Well, I've talked enough. CajunBear, I'll let you be presenter."

"All right." CajunBear assented. He opened the envelope he'd gotten out and been waiting with, and then read it over. "For **Best Kim/Ron** , the winner is _**The Princess and the Dragon**_ by **purplegirl761**!"

purplegirl rose, not from her table, but a table where she'd been having an animated discussion with _Drakken_. People were impressed at this, and Drakken appeared to have a thoughtful, maybe even wistful expression on his face. A neighbor nudged him and said, "What did she tell you?"

"She understood me… in ways others hadn't." was all he said.

Meanwhile, purplegirl climbed the steps to the stage and approached CajunBear's podium. Slipgate smiled at her and she smiled back, but he felt like he'd spoken enough and gestured her to the podium as he stepped back and focused on his wrist once again, checking the monitors.

"Wow. I almost don't know how to start this. I've had fantasies about winning the Fannies, as I'm sure every author in the Kimmunity has. But I never in a million years would have dreamed that I'd win for Best Kim/Ron, especially considering the massive volume of K/R stories out there.

It's a little ironic – when I set out to write _The Princess and the Dragon_ , my main goal was to portray how Kim's relationship with her arch-nemesis, Drakken, grows and changes over the years. I wasn't too far into the story, though, when it struck me how much more effective it would be if Kim were a valid character and not merely a commentator on Drakken's actions. I wanted her world to be just as developed as his, too, and a huge part of her world is Ron. It's one of my all-time favorite pairings, too, the perfect combination of friendship and romance.

So I really wanted to do K/R justice, and I wanted to take particular care in the chapters leading up to their get-together. As much as I adore their relationship in Season Four, _So the Drama_ doesn't seem a very satisfying build-up to it. Don't get me wrong – I like the prom kiss as much as anyone, and from Ron's perspective, it's well-earned. Kim's feelings, on the other hand, don't get much screen time, and it seems pretty sudden on her part. I believe she's a deeper character than they had room to portray on StD. I thought by giving some more insight into her thought process in the months before prom – the doubt placed by the Moodulator, how her feelings for Ron might have been changing, why she was afraid to pursue a romantic relationship – the Big Kiss would be able to shine in the way it was meant to.

I guess least some of that must have been successful, and I could hardly be more thrilled. To win for the show's main couple…that's an honor.

I would like to thank my family for supporting me, being genuinely interested, giving me advice when I was stumped, and – when all else failed – distracting me before I could obsess myself blue in the face. (That's Drakken's job, no?) I want to thank God for seeing me through a massive case of writer's block that lasted over a year. I'm grateful to all my readers, with special thanks to those who took the time to review (CajunBear73, Neo the Saiyan angel, Reader 101w, Slipgate, theweirdone20, Librana, wurdsmythe, Joyce LaKee, delta dawn and dusk, BlackRyuji, Jen Rock, zzzoo99, Lachrymose Comedian, ShegoRulz, and guest reviewers disney667 and Buba). Thanks everyone for your votes and for letting me share this story with you!"

Beaming, purplegirl761 stepped down from the podium after receiving her Fannie from Slipgate and an extra thumbs up from CajunBear. Applause followed her from the end of the speech until she sat back in her chair.

 **~KPFA10~**

"Our next winner is for **Best Comedy Story** ," CajunBear announced.

A big woop came up from the audience. Thankfully, no unauthorized vuvuzelas were blown. Both hosts quickly glanced to see that the bags full of vuvuzelas were where whitem had left them.

"I'm not long-winded like him," CajunBear said. Slipgate nodded distractedly. He was warring with himself on whether he should do a more thorough search for whitem and was rewinding some security video that he hadn't seen from when he last saw whitem. Unfortunately, his view wasn't good but he finally found video of whitem from when he was last on stage and was playing it forward at higher speed to track what happened with him next. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He was getting worried.

CajunBear, seeing Slipgate distracted, decided it was his turn anyway to speak and that he'd ask Slipgate what the deal was after their stint on the stage.

"We're talking comedy here, people. There's a reason _Cheers_ was well-loved and remembered, or that _Seinfeld_ got 9 seasons, or that _Modern Family_ is tearing it up more recently. Greed? Greed may not be good. But comedy? Comedy is _**great**_."

"OK Tony!" someone called out.

"The winner for **Best Comedy Story** is…"

And here, he realized he hadn't fetched the envelope, but Sentinel suddenly came up next to him with the envelope and opened it.

" _ **The Bride of Drewbenstein**_ by **Mahler Avatar**!" Sentinel announced happily. "Way to go, again, Mahler!"

Mahler Avatar rose from his chair and came to the stage. He again walked up to the podium, grinning from ear to ear. "Hello again, and thanks so much for your nod to _The Bride of Drewbenstein_ for this year's Best Comedy. This was one of my more off-beat efforts, inspired by _Young Frankenstein_ and _The Man with Two Brains_ , two of my favorite classic comedy/sci-fi films."

From the nearest set of seats, Wade glared back at him with an angry frown. Mahler Avatar smiled back weakly and gave a small shrug. "Sorry Wade, I know that denigrates the genre, but that's how Wikipedia describes them." With a sly grin he continued, "But maybe if you hacked into their site, you could make a few changes to your heart's content. Just a friendly little _suggestion_ …"

A devilish smile broke out on Wade's face as Mahler Avatar quickly continued. "I particularly enjoyed describing how Dr. Drewbenstein replaced Shego's brain with one from Bonnie Rockenwaller, thanks to a gross error by his assistant, Rongor."

One of the audience snickered, "Yeah, 'gross' pretty well describes it…"

Mahler Avatar frowned. "I heard that… anyway, Herr Barkenstein and the inevitable angry mob finally put an end to the Doktor's evil scheme, while Kimga and Rongor quietly slip out the back for some Kuh-und-Chew before taking their nightly hayride through town, bringing this one-shot to a happy close. So once again, my thanks to all who voted!"

Once again, applause followed the winner until he took a seat again.

 **~KPFA10~**

"So, after I fanboyed out over Nils Lofgren there, I'm back boys and girls!" Sentinel announced happily, and a few members of the audience laughed boisterously.

"Our **Best Romance Story** category is next! You might like a little romance that we don't spend so long waxing poetic about before we spit out who won, huh?" Sentinel joked.

Slipgate shook his head at more jokes at his expense even as he continued watching his footage.

Sentinel took the envelope from the pile and opened it. Reading it, he smiled even bigger. "And this should make the people who roll their eyes that Slipgate fanboyed out over Kim/Ron stories happy too!" Sentinel added.

"Hey!" Slipgate said, looking up from his wrist with an unfriendly eye.

"Our **Best Romance Story** category has a cool winner," Sentinel said, "and that is **SapphicVixen** for _**Sparkling Fire and Smokey Sighs**_! Come on down, SapphicVixen!"

While several, including KiGo fans, were clapping loudly… oddly enough, nobody was standing up from a table. Sentinel and CajunBear glanced around.

Slipgate had just concluded viewing his monitor and had seen a green flash from someone out of his security camera's view knocking whitem unconscious. As soon as he saw this, Slipgate had a pretty good idea who had green flashy powers, and now one of their winners appeared to be missing too. This was too much of a coincidence.

Looking angry like a cloud of thunder coming down from Olympus, Slipgate raced over to where Shego sat near Drakken, grabbed her by the collar and hoisted her up by the neck.

"OK, what did you do with whitem!?" Slipgate said. "And what about SapphicVixen? Where _are_ they, Shego!?"

"OK, what the _**hell**_ is your problem, Slipgate!?" Shego snarled, as she tried… to her surprise unsuccessfully, to pull his arm from her without using her glow powers yet.

"This!" he said, shoving the monitor view in her face and showing how a green flash seemed to knock out whitem.

"OK…" Shego said, reacting first to the visual, "OK, first off, yes it **is** green, but you better have MUCH better evidence than that video to think it's _**me!**_ Especially if you, Mr. Vaunted Security Guy, have such good security, you'd know that I've been sitting next to Drakken this WHOLE TIME! I haven't even gone to a bathroom yet! So _**let me go. NOW.**_ "

Slowly… Slipgate calmed enough to think, and as he relaxed his grip… he looked mortified.

"And for that matter, Chucky, why would I want to mess up the Fannies? This ceremony honors stories I _like_ too, thank you very much. And… I get it, if one person did one thing, maybe they did something else, but do you really think I'd kidnap the author of a KiGo story to prevent their winning an award?"

Slipgate stepped back and looked around, desperately looking for SapphicVixen.

"I don't know what you've been putting in your Wheaties, but cool the rage, dude. I get it. I can fly off the handle as well, so I'll just consider this a snap judgment… this time."

"Sorry, Shego. But… and I don't mean this as anything… but if you didn't knock out whitem or kidnap SapphicVixen, who did!?"

 **MEANWHILE (Starting just a few moments before)**

After being knocked out by the burst of energy, whitem came to not long after he had been locked in the closet. He woke with a start, and it took a few more seconds for his mind to clear and figure out where he'd been placed. "Ugh… Now I kinda know how Ron felt when he was locked in that closet before the Spirit Dance. Only thing is, Ron didn't have this…"

With a flick of his wrist, metal formed around his hand and the now cybernetically-enhanced host slowly and quietly twisted the knob of the door, breaking it apart. He didn't want to make too much noise, just in case the intruder was nearby, or they'd be warned of a world of hurt coming their way.

After escaping the maintenance closet, whitem made a bee-line for the ballroom where the audience was located, hoping he wasn't too late for his attacker making his move.

As he skidded to the entrance of the ballroom and took in the sight before his eyes, he realized his foe really did trick the head of security thanks to scouting out the security camera's angle and his chosen weapon. "Slipgate!" he cried out as he dashed into the room, turning Slipgate and Shego's (oh who are we kidding, everyone's) heads his way.

"It wasn't Shego who attacked me! It was…"

Suddenly the ballroom rumbled, jarring people who grabbed on to their tables and knocking those standing like Slipgate, Shego, and whitem to the floor.

A hole opened up from underneath an area of the ballroom floor and a gigantic roach crawled out. On top of him was…

" **ME!"** Chester Yapsby cried, brandishing something that looked like the Roflax in one hand and a blaster of some kind in the other.

 **To be continued…**


	6. 10th Annual Fannie Awards Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Kim Possible_ is property of Disney. Other things referenced in this story may belong to Disney, Marvel, or DC Comics. This story is not for profit.

 **~KPFA10~**

 **Kim Possible 10** **th** **Annual Fannie Awards**

 **Chapter 5**

Almost simultaneously both Slipgate and whitem touched a finger to their ear and yelled the same phrase. "Code Red! Code Red! Evacuate the building!" Immediately all emergency and regular exit doors flew open, letting members of the audience out of the building as they were trying to get out of the line of fire. It took less than a minute for everyone to exit, leaving the four hosts of the event, Shego, Drakken, Team Possible, and Chester Yapsby as the only people in the auditorium.

The next person to bark an order was Slipgate. "whitem! Get between Kim and Chester and help Ron!"

"Why? What's wrong with…" whitem looked over to Kim and Ron and saw that the young heroine was standing stock-still, and had a look of almost pure horror on her face. He couldn't hear what Kim was saying, but it wasn't too hard to read her lips. "Bah… bah… big bug. Biiig… buuuug."

" _Ahh fudgecicles."_ whitem thought, " _Kim's still freaked by el Grande Cucaracha."_

Within seconds he then touched both of his wrists and something on his belt, causing a suit of metal that looked a bit like the Centurion Project Kim had worn a few years back to wrap around whitem's entire body, excluding his head. As soon as the transformation was complete, he literally jumped the twenty-foot distance to the position Slipgate wanted him.

whitem looked on in a fighting stance. Slipgate ripped his shirt off and then pressed a pocket-hidden button that blasted the rest of his clothes away, to reveal a familiar outfit in blue and red. Feeling like something was missing, Slipgate felt for and found his glasses on his face, and then gently dropped them on the cloth table he was floating over.

Slipgate, dressed as the Man of Steel, started to hover in the air and floated to just a few feet in front of Chester.

Both were ready, or so they thought.

"Stand down, Yapsby. Dismount the cockroach and drop your weapon, as well as the Roflax that you're using to control your bug."

As all this was happening, Sentinel and CajunBear were watching off to the side about thirty-five feet away. Sentinel leaned in to his friend. "You owe me twenty bucks."

"Fine." CajunBear replied as he took out his wallet and slapped the $20 into his friend's hand. "Now let's get out of here before the shooting starts."

The last four words were spoken less than a second before Shego decided to throw the first volley. Three plasma bolts struck the face of the giant cockroach, causing it to back down into the hole a bit. Chester gave the Roflax a twist and ordered the large bug to continue forward.

"Shego!" Slipgate yelled. " **Back** off! We've got it!"

The green woman's eyes widened a bit as she saw two people she had never thought had any kind of Hero blood in them step up in ways that actually impressed her, though they were definitely new at this.

whitem threw a warning shot across the front of Chester with his wrist mounted repulsor beams, causing the bug man to rock back a bit, throwing his balance off. Since nobody makes a saddle that fits a giant cockroach, the bug man rolled off the back of the giant bug causing him to drop the Roflax.

"The Roflax!" he screamed. "I shall not be able to control Hercules without it!"

"Hercules?" Slipgate and whitem said at the same time, and they both had the same thought. " _This can't be good."_

Immediately the large Cockroach reared back and jumped out of the hole, landing on his back legs between Slipgate and whitem, who could feel the entire building shake from the weight of the big bug. Standing on his back legs, Hercules was easily about thirty feet tall.

Immediately whitem had an idea, and keyed his ear mic. "Slipgate! I'll hit him high…"

"And I'll hit him low."

Timing their actions perfectly, Slipgate charged at the lower legs of Hercules while whitem aimed his repulsor beams at the head of this large creature. Just as Slipgate slammed a shoulder into the lower part of the big bug, whitem blasted the head, and the building shook once again as Hercules landed on his back.

Slipgate flew toward the legs of the beast as whitem jumped up on its belly and began to run toward its head. Slipgate was about to grip a leg, ready to tear it, while whitem started to take careful aim with his repulsor beams on its head. Both were ready to take him out. But just as whitem was about to fire and Slipgate was about to twist his wrists to do some _satisfying_ damage, a voice cried out frantically, stopping them both.

"Stop! _Stop for Bueno Nacho's sake!_ There's a better way!" It was Ron Stoppable, and he was standing right next to Hercules. "I can talk to him! He's not being controlled by the Roflax right now, so he'll listen to me." whitem and Slipgate hesitated a moment, and Shego had to stand next to Ron and light her hands while looking at _them_ to get them to really stop and think for a moment.

As they clearly weren't about to attack, Ron breathed a sigh of relief and then approached closer to Hercules, making eye contact with the prone bug. Ron began with a soft series of hums and clicks, and as the two superheroic hosts in training watched, over the next few minutes he was able to calm the giant bug down a bit.

"What did you tell him?" Slipgate asked as he came to a gentle landing next to Ron.

"I told him we weren't his enemies, and that the man riding him was actually using him."

whitem had leapt off of Hercules and he softly landed next to the two, hearing the last part of their conversation. "Speaking of Chester, where is he?"

"I'm right over here, and I think you should see who my new… _friend_ … is."

Everyone turned around and saw that Chester was holding Kim in front of him with an arm across her chest, and he was holding a small blaster of some kind to her temple. In Kim's hands was the Roflax. The sight of Hercules was still enough, even now, to prevent her from doing any one of a million ways she could think to break his hold and bring the hurt down on him.

"Kimberly," Chester said with a sneer, "Please turn that knob on top of the Roflax a quarter turn to the right." Kim looked at Ron sadly and shook her head in apology, then did as she was told."

Almost immediately Hercules righted himself, surprising everyone, as they thought he was now calm.

Ron immediately made another series of clicks and hums. Slipgate was shamefaced and whitem kept his repulsors ready, but they watched Ron intently as Ron struggled, telling Hercules to fight it. Ron kept talking, gesturing rapidly at Yapsby, at the Roflax, and then pointing to himself and making clicking noises. He pleaded with Hercules to fight the control that was being exerted on him.

The giant bug shook his head, and at one point started to advance on the two hosts, who were hesitant but took fighting postures, ready to take on Hercules once again if necessary. Ron waved an arm, forcing Hercules attention, and insisting to Hercules in his own language to fight the control.

Hercules looked at the hosts, at Yapsby, and took a long look at Ron. Suddenly, the big bug stopped entirely, and then answered Ron with a long series of clicks and buzzes.

Ron wiped his face in relief and then turned back toward Kim and Chester.

"Kim!" Ron yelled, making sure his girlfriend would hear him clearly. "Hercules can no longer be controlled by the Roflax! Chester can _no longer_ control him! He's… he's like _Roachie_ now!"

Hearing this, Kim forced herself to think of Roachie. Forced herself to separate Hercules from her fear of big bugs and pair him with Roachie, who she had trouble with the hurl factor on but wasn't scared of when they'd last parted. As her control slipped in place, she smiled and knew that all she had to contend with _now_ was Chester. And Chester? For a girl who could do anything, she could handle _him_.

Kim started with a sharp elbow to his not-so-toned midsection. The surprise knocked the wind right out of Chester for a moment. She tossed the Roflax quickly in Slipgate's general direction, and his flight helped him to catch it securely, whip out of there to put it away somewhere far from the ballroom and whip back in the blink of an eye.

Chester was about to get a shot off, but with a quick twist of her body toward the hand that was holding the weapon, Kim knocked the weapon from his grip and landed another sharp blow, this time to his jaw. The bug man was knocked down onto his butt unceremoniously.

"That's for holding a gun to my head, _Yapsby_." Kim sneered as Ron seemed to suddenly appear at her side.

"You OK?" Ron asked while looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah. I… I'm just a little mad at myself for letting Chester here getting the drop on me. If I just didn't have this darned giant bug issue…"

"It's OK." Ron said as he took her into a hug. Everyone that was standing around tried to find something else of interest to look at while the two young lovers consoled each other.

 **~KPFA10~**

It only took a little over half an hour to button things up and have Chester hauled away by the local authorities.

Slipgate retrieved the Roflax from where he'd stashed it, then delivered it to Professor Acari, who had been unable to attend the ceremony due to the timing of a crucial experiment. The speed of Superman proved much more useful delivering the Roflax and getting back in a flash than it had been in trying to hurt another living thing. Slipgate reflected on that somberly.

Ron informed Hercules of the large landfill that Roachie and his buddies were living at so he could find a new life there as well. All that was left was to clean up the auditorium, and cover the large hole.

Workers used some large planks and strapped them down so they wouldn't move. That made for a temporary repair on the hole in the floor. A large rug was then placed over the planks so no one would trip over any edges.

whitem ended up using repulsor blasts to help blow away large chunks of trash into gatherable piles, like the way a person might use a leafblower. Slipgate used his super-strength and flying around to be able to single-handedly right tables and quickly rearrange chairs.

With the whole covered, the tables and chairs were moved back into position by the two co-hosts and the floor was cleared of other problems. The whole ordeal was over in about an hour and fifteen minutes.

 **~KPFA10~**

After the audience returned back to their seats, whitem and Slipgate were pleasantly surprised that it appeared that everyone had returned to the ceremony. "I thought we might lose about half of our audience," whitem remarked, "but it looks like we have about ninety percent of our original headcount."

The two hosts were now standing at their separate podiums on the stage, and had put on their suit jackets again although their costumes were hard to hide at this point. Slipgate had also retrieved his crucial glasses. They started the ceremony back up again. "Ladies and gentlemen," whitem started, "We apologize for this interruption. After the festivities are over, please either stop by the ticket office, or call the reservation number tomorrow and we will have free dinner vouchers for Chez Couteaux. You will need to either have your original reservation number or the credit card number you purchased your tickets with." This was met with polite yet surprised applause from the audience, as they had not expected this.

"So let's continue the show, shall we?" Slipgate said and looked over at his co-host, who kicked off the next category.

"Friendship is a wonderful thing. It's a strong bond between two people that can easily move into something more, as a certain couple here can attest." Kim and Ron held each other's hand just a little bit tighter. "And then there are stories that cover friendship in a wholly different way, not having any romance involved. Our next award is for the **Best Friendship Story**. The winner is…" whitem took the envelope out from inside his suit jacket and tore it open. " **levi2000a1** for _**605) A Shoe Story**_."

After taking his place at the podium, levi addressed the crowd. "This story started out as a chapter in my wedding story for Kim and Ron. In it I wanted to bring all the families together, which I did. Well, except for Kim's Aunt June and Ron's Cousin Shaun. And I wanted to give an explanation for why Joss hadn't been at Kim's graduation, besides the common explanation that the writers just couldn't fit everybody into the one-hour time limit of the show."

"Anyway, I wanted an excuse for Joss and Kim to have a talk with just the two of them. Since I always assumed that Slim was a widower, divorce not really being an option in the Disney universe, and trying to raise a daughter all by himself, the subject of _'when was the right time'_ came to me as being a good subject between cousins or friends. I doubted she would want to ask her father, or at least ask him and have him be comfortable with talking about it."

A few laughs from some of the older men in the audience met that remark. Levi grinned and tilted his head in acknowledgement, then continued.

"I remembered that a great teacher used to use parables as a way to get a point across, so that's what I had Kim do. Shoes being a more modern item for young women than mustard seeds. From there the story sort of grew all on its own. The hardest thing was coming up with the name Robert's On Nantucket Shoes. A few people did try to correct me when I described one pair of shoes having no soul. Sole instead of soul.

I told them the two words soul and sole were correct for my purpose since they are homophones. ('School word' as Ron would say.) Pronounced the same way but meaning different things.

The pair of shoes that Kim tried on that had no soul was Eric, a soulless synthodrone creation of Dr. Drakken's. The first pair refers to a character that I picked up again later in the wedding story, a character which I will be returning to just to finish off that story arc.

After I was finished, I realized that that chapter was the closest thing I'd ever written that could stand alone as a short story with only a few modifications.

Thank you again to all of those that took the time to leave a review both for the wedding story and for the Shoe Story. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

levi received his Fannie Award from Slipgate, and then he walked off the stage as thunderous applause rolled through the building. Apparently the author had garnered a good-sized following.

 **~KPFA10~**

whitem then stepped back up to his microphone. "Our next category is one that could cover the situation that we had here not too long ago… Action and Adventure. The two go pretty much hand in hand, and it's hard not to have one without the other. So as you can probably tell, our next award is for the **Best Action/Adventure Story**."

He then looked over at Slipgate, who caught the look and reached into his own jacket (hanging over a Superman outfit, let's not forget) to pull out the all-important envelope. "The winner is… **kmtdiccion** for the story _**You're the Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed**_."

A surprised author had to be shaken a bit by a friend to pull them out of shock before they walked up onto the stage to receive a much-deserved award.

kmtdiccion walked up to the podium offered by the hosts, looked at the audience for a moment, and then took a deep breath and began.

"W-Wow... I can't believe I actually did it. When I started writing here, I always envied writers who can narrate fighting sequences because I always think to myself that I suck on that aspect. I'm more on the dramatic part and I fear, especially with this story, that the action isn't up to par with my reader's tastes.

Well, I guess I was wrong. No words can express how thankful I am to those who took time to read my works. You are my fuel that empowers me to write even more.

Anyways, with this win, I guess I can treat you guys to the final chapter for the arc it is currently having. Hehe. Again, thank you and congratulations also to the others who have won this year!"

A large smile then graced kmtdiccion's face and they walked off the stage after receiving the Golden Rufus.

The audience applauded vigorously as well as the hosts on the stage. "Action/Adventure has always been one of my favorite categories." whitem remarked.

 **~KPFA10~**

Slipgate then started the next session. "Drama." He then paused for a few seconds to let the word sink in. "Drama stories can be tense. They can be serious, and at times a bit nerve-wracking. So when someone writes a good story with all these aspects, I think everyone is impressed. I know all of us on the Fannie committee are. So…"

whitem then continued. "The winner for this year's **Best Drama** story is…" Once again an envelope came out of a jacket pocket. "Heh… **levi2000a1** , for _**Past & Present by Zaratan Volume 2**_. Levi, could you please come up here _again?_ "

levi stood up and slowly made his way to the front. On his way, he pulled out a small packet of standard note cards and started shuffling them to find the ones he wanted. He kept shuffling though them even after he reached the podium, which caused some of the audience to adjust their chairs as they wait for him to at least say something. After a few coughs from the audience, he finally tears all but one of the cards in half and stuffs them into his jacket pocket.

"Where's CajunBear73?" Levi shades his eyes from the light shining at the podium as he looks among the guests until realizes he should look to the rear of the stage, where he spots his southern friend.

"Please come forward CB." After a slightly confused CajunBear73 stood within view of the audience again, Levi started to applaud the man. Very quickly the rest of the crowd joined in. When they were finished and CB slinked away again, levi went on to say, "At the beginning of each chapter I thank CB for his help, and I see no reason for that not to happen here as well. With each chapter, I hand CB a good cut of steak. He seasons and marinates so that it enhances the flavor while allowing the basic taste of the meat to come through. (Notice I didn't say 'tenderizing' because that would have changed the meat of the story.)"

A few polite chuckles were heard.

"Thank you CB." finishes levi as he gives a slight bow in CB's direction.

Looking at the single note card he didn't tear up, levi checked it before continuing.

"On Dec 7, 2008, Zaratan posted the first chapter of his story, _Past and Present_. A chapter that raised more questions than answers, making most readers think WTF? The following chapters filled in some of the missing information but not all. Anyway, the last chapter, Chapter 6, was posted on July 4, 2010 and left us filled with so much drama and anticipated bitter conflict that it could have resembled a ship's boiler just before it blew up. It has received to this date 193 reviews with a lot of them asking when it would be updated, because it needed an ending to give readers some closure.

I wish I could say that I started writing this ending for the Kimmunity. That would really make me sound like a good person. But the truth is that I'm writing it for myself as a way to exorcise the feelings that the original story invoked. In order to do that, I first had to start out with what we'd all been expecting… The fight.

The fight gave me a chance to fill in a lot of background history. At least for Ron and even though a lot of people never thought that he could defeat Kim so readily, Zaratan sent me a note saying that it went about the way he thought it should have gone after leaving so many hints as to what Ron was capable of. In that fight and then later in the tree house, I filled in more of the details of their pasts, to make it more clear what they'd gone through, to make it known to both of them that what they'd assumed about some things from their past were just plain wrong.

And that was where I've left it, for the moment until I get the next chapter to CB. Some think that 23 years of misunderstandings, hurt, fears and anger can be wiped out in a single night of making love. I still find it hard to believe that a young man could take a girl home and introduce her as his fiancé to his mother, grandparents, and his mother's best friend, have the wedding announcements printed up… and no one _ever_ caught her last name. Inconceivable!

And there is still about seven more chapters to go."

Levi noticed the hosts pointing to their watches telling him he's using up too much time.

"In closing, after trying to get in touch with Zaratan for over a year, Captainkodak1 suggested I start the story while still giving him full credit for the original, so I started posting it on Deviant Art. I was afraid it would be seen as _theft_ here since I didn't have Z's permission. Sentinel103 convinced me to post it here as well, and it was through him that I later did manage to get in touch with Zaratan and got his permission. I want to thank all of those people. And I want to thank all the people that have left reviews for the story. Both the good and the bad since they are how we Authors find out how the story is received. As Zaratan said at the beginning of his Chapter 3, 'I still can't believe the feedback on this story. It's incredible. Thanks to everyone who is reading.'

I feel the same way. Thank you."

The entire audience loudly applauded the author as he was presented the Golden Rufus and walked off the stage. The applause continued for a couple more minutes before the hosts were able to finally silence the crowd.

"Now that's a well-deserved award for sure." whitem said as he finished his own applause.

Slipgate then took to the microphone. "Well folks, looks like another segment of our show is complete, and we're ready for another break. Again we apologize for the interruption by Chester Yapsby. He has been arrested by local authorities and should be put away for a while. Hercules, the giant Cockroach, has been relocated to be with others that are like him. We now leave you with a music video that has been recorded just for us by none other than Bob Seger performing his classic _Turn the Page_."

After all the hosts walked off the stage, once again the large screen moved forward and the video started.

 **To be continued…**


	7. 10th Annual Fannie Awards Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Kim Possible_ is property of Disney. Other things referenced in this story may belong to Disney, Marvel, or DC Comics. This story is not for profit.

 **~KPFA10~**

 **Kim Possible 10** **th** **Annual Fannie Awards**

 **Chapter 6**

Slipgate, whitem, CajunBear, and Sentinel had used the intermission to confer at Slipgate's security station. All were dressed properly again. They kept four monitor views going on the ballroom, though, as well as one monitor view pointed straight out the only entrance and exit of their room.

Chester's intrusion had been foiled thanks in part to their secret weaponry and to Ron's being simpatico with Roachie. Some of the audience now knew about certain defenses though, at least those that stayed behind to watch the mayhem, Slipgate's coming at Shego, or the cleanup. As was likely to happen in such incidents, those that knew whispered to those that didn't, and the word was out.

Slipgate said, "OK, so we've shown our cards, but hopefully that will deter anyone else instead of someone coming up with a way to counteract what we've got. I never asked before, whitem, but are there any possible vulnerabilities to your suit? Anything that would make it disengage or not do what you're telling it to do?"

"Well, there's a mix of Centurion Armor involved, with more conscious control of disengaging than the model Kim had… there's some Stark technology involved…" whitem began, thinking out loud.

"Is it possible Stark put in a backdoor of his own?" Slipgate asked insistently. "Maybe he makes sure there's always a way to reclaim his tech, that someone else could abuse? Or that anyone who has had technical dealings with him or a grudge against him might?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose it's possible." whitem said. "What are you thinking, exactly?"

"Iron Man is like Batman in some ways. Batman once had a contingency plan for how to take down the rest of the Justice League just in case they went rogue. But when someone else got to see those plans they were able to take down the rest of the League. Stark has sometimes done things because they made sense to him but they've backfired. If he has, I don't know, a particular radio signal that his tech always responds to so he can command any of his tech, someone else could piggy-back on to it too."

"OK, I wasn't worried before, but NOW I'm worried! How do you sleep at night?"

"Late," Slipgate answered shortly.

CajunBear had been steamed and it had been building watching these two talk. He'd had quite enough. "Both of you! First off, you!" he said, pointing a finger at whitem, " _ **lied**_ to my face! We're friends, we're co-hosts, but you didn't tell me what defensive measures you had! Or maybe even thought to see whether we might like some protection too! I can't believe you!"

whitem apologetically put his hands up, "It _is_ my bad not to have shared some ideas for defenses with you all. I'm sorry about the deception, though – it's not that we're not friends, I just thought I should tell Slipgate as head of security but not anyone else so that it could be a surprise ace in the hole."

CajunBear paid him no mind. "And _**you**_!" he cried, whirling on Slipgate, "We never asked you at least, and you were in charge of security, so I get it. It's like why Secret Service would wear bulletproof vests. But don't you think you went a little crazy with the rage there? Attacking an audience member, no matter who it is, when you don't have a definite reason to suspect them yet? And just how poorly you handled being that super-powered in the throw down? Ron had a more dignified idea than you!"

Slipgate stepped back, stunned and quiet. Sentinel put a hand on CajunBear's shoulder. "Easy, CB. Easy."

"One last thing," CajunBear said, shrugging off Sentinel's hand. "What, you're dressed like Superman, so suddenly someone like Shego, who has been at this a while, is the one who should be told to back down, instead of maybe help out? Even Hego focused on a team!"

"Easy, buddy!" Sentinel said. Slipgate's face had crumpled as he thought, really thought, about how he'd handled this hero thing.

"Thanks, Sentinel," whitem said, trying to gather himself. Sentinel glared at him, though, and said, "I'm not defending you. I'm helping him," he said, jerking his head in CajunBear's direction.

"OK… so… mistakes were made…" Slipgate finally offered.

CajunBear cleared his throat.

"By us," whitem and Slipgate both added quickly.

"I am sorry," Slipgate said. "To be honest I don't like how I've behaved in this suit. I think I should take it off. I'm more likely to endanger someone with my temper this way. Who would've guessed that getting Superman-level power without Superman-level wisdom and control would be a bad thing… _doy_."

CajunBear and Sentinel shared a look, and then Sentinel said, "That might not be a good idea anymore, at least not tonight. If anyone else does attack the Fannies, they're going to assume you have that kind of defense, and if they go gunning for you, and you don't…"

whitem finished their thought, "It would be like assuming you still have a bulletproof vest … when you don't."

All winced at what could happen then.

"I… guess so. I do want to take it off after tonight though. And I _am_ sorry guys. But I'll be much more careful with how I use it now."

CajunBear and Sentinel nodded.

"You both have to keep your defenses now," CajunBear said, "because it's going to be assumed you still have them for anything else that happens. Someone might take cover behind one of you guys, for example, and you won't do them much good if they get killed anyway along with you instead of shielding them."

"I am sorry about lying to you," whitem promised.

"And I am sorry for almost losing it out there," Slipgate said.

"Well… we can all get past this a lot better in the after party. For the moment, I forgive you guys and I understand. For now we've gotta stay on our toes for the rest of the ceremony, and also get back out there. I don't know that I'm 100% OK, but I will be when we can pop a few brews together when this night's over."

"Thanks," both armed co-hosts said. Then they floated away like someone had kicked their puppies, and headed for the stage.

Sentinel smiled at CajunBear. "Not bad Mr. Kind and Responsible."

"Heh. C'mon. That's probably enough of a dose of reality for now. And they need us out there."

 **~KPFA10~**

The intermission took a little longer because a little girl had tripped on the uneven surface under the carpet from the planks that had covered the hole and started wailing. Her uncle had immediately scooped her up, and, whispering to her that it was OK, carried her over to her mom to be checked.

Workers also been called to plug the hole outside the building where Chester's bug had dug in. Properly filling it in would have to wait for after the ceremony. They lucked out when they first decided to poke a look in it, though. Inside, tied up and with her mouth taped over, was a very pale SapphicVixen. When the tape was removed, she was repeating, "Big bugs… biiig bugs." Slowly she calmed down and was led back into the ceremony hall to cheers.

She gave a weak thumbs' up and greedily drank some offered water.

Nothing else was in the hole, so the construction workers covered it over outside and guard was posted just in case.

As for the inside, the patch of carpet over the planks would have to do. It still paid to be mindful of it, though, as the little girl found out. After that, small children that came near were warned to be aware that the floor would change slightly as they ran across so that no kids tripped and came crying back to their parents.

Kim was holding Ron tightly in her arms. She hated weakness. Despite what some thought, she didn't mind Ron being the strong one or the one accomplishing things, but she felt so stupid with how she'd reacted to the big bug… again. Ron helped her forget all the real or imagined eyes of the rest of the audience around her who were probably laughing at the inability of the girl who can do anything to do anything for all these fans of hers who had been gathered here. She kept her eyes tightly shut and contracted her world to just him, hugging her.

The audience's attention wasn't even on the titular heroine, though, mercifully for her. Unfortunately it wasn't on the music that had been playing for the intermission either, but that was OK since Bob Seger wasn't there to feel ignored. Instead the audience was focused first on the patch of carpet as people whispered about the earlier attack. And then, as the hosts trudged in, it became squarely focused on them.

The four hosts by some unspoken agreement had decided to work together instead of in pairs for now, and keep each other in sight. Two more podiums were dragged out by stagehands and they all stood together, spread out over the stage. It might have looked like a group of politicians ready for a presidential debate but they weren't busy sniping at each other.

"Quick thing first off," whitem began.

"Our missing author SapphicVixen has been found! We're glad you're OK, SapphicVixen!" Slipgate announced.

SapphicVixen, sitting at a table and taking deep breaths while eating some applesauce and toast, waved a hand weakly.

"Now, you missed the opportunity before, but you won for **Best Romance Story** with _**Sparking Fire and Smokey Sighs**_!" CajunBear said.

The audience cheered again, and SapphicVixen swallowed hard as her eyes widened in surprise and pleasure.

"Would you like to come up here and give your victory speech? You missed the chance before." Sentinel finished.

She was still a little pale and swallowed hard. Climbing to her feet, she made her way over to the stage and someone sitting nearby got up to help support her as she climbed the few steps. The hosts, realizing how frazzled she was, helped her from there to Slipgate's podium.

Finally when she got there, she put her mouth near the microphone and said in a slightly whispered voice…

"Thank you."

Huge cheers came up across the hall anyway.

Shego pumped her fist in satisfaction.

She seemed out of sorts to give any kind of speech, unfortunately, as she now moved on back to her seat, helped along the way, and returned to her applesauce, toast, and a pitcher of water. Slipgate flew over and deposited her Fannie Award in front of her at her table, then flew back to the stage.

"SapphicVixen, everybody!" the hosts all said, and another huge cheer went up for her.

 **~KPFA10~**

"Our next category is for the **Best Unlikely/Unique Story**." Slipgate began.

"This is the type of story that I write all the time," whitem deadpanned.

"The unlikely part, anyway, Mr. _Lust Potion #9_ ," CajunBear joked, giving whitem a stink-eye look, which then morphed into a smile.

"Am I going to be the one that acts serious here?" Sentinel said, incredulous. "Well, these are the stories that are really, really unlikely or off the beaten path given the _Kim Possible_ we know and love."

"And our winner for that Fannie," whitem said, opening the envelope, "is _**The True Meaning**_ by **EchidnaPower**."

EchidnaPower rose from his chair, gathered his breath, and dashed up to the stage. Sentinel surrendered his own podium for the quick author.

"Thank you everyone for this award..." EchidnaPower began, and people clapped. "When I first started the story that won me this, I honestly had no idea where I was going with it. I was getting ready to put together a cliché, boring, run-of-the-mill winter story for the Snow Daze contest...and truthfully, I was unsure of what to do with it."

whitem grinned. " _It was my contest that helped get this story going!"_ he thought happily. EchidnaPower didn't notice as he continued.

"But then I remembered an event that I do personally every year, and realized that I had my story right there in front of my face. I started writing, but I was somewhat anxious because I was going to do something with Ron that I don't think I'd ever seen anyone else do with Ron. I changed what he believed in to a certain degree. It was with great relief that I found that no one really had a serious issue with what I did. They were willing to debate it, but not hate it.

In any case, the names I gave for Kim and Ron were a sudden thing that came to mind, but when I found the names, the last question mark I had disappeared instantly. There's no one more loyal and faithful to Kim than Ron, which is why the name Amnon fits him. And for Kim, I was originally going to pick a name that meant beautiful...but when I found the name Hephzibah, it was too perfect. Hephzibah means 'my delight is in her' in Hebrew, and Ron's delight is in who? Enough said.

So with all that said, thank you everyone for voting for my story, I am honored to be receiving this award, and I hope to continue to give you all great stories in the future."

The audience started to clap their hands and EchidnaPower took a deep breath and took in the applause. Then he just as suddenly dashed back to his chair, narrowly grabbing the Fannie from CajunBear on the way.

 **~KPFA10~**

After last time, Sentinel figured he had to be the serious one each time. He began, "Our next award is for the **Best One-Shot Overall.** You can't win this one, Slippy, since the story has to be from 2014 instead of 2012."

"Oh har har," Slipgate shot back.

"Our winner," CajunBear said, opening the envelope while whitem retrieved the trophy, "is _**A Cherry Too Sweet**_ by **Imyoshi**!"

Imyoshi quietly rose from his chair and came up. He shook each host's hand in turn, taking the trophy from whitem with one hand and shaking whitem's hand with his other.

Holding the trophy, he looked at it, and then smiled at the audience.

"It's funny," he began. " _A Cherry Too Sweet_ … the very first entry of my Fruit saga, and the turning point in my writing style, won this little award."

Cheers from the audience echoed through the auditorium.

"I am ecstatic," he emphasized, "that you all have enjoyed it immensely. That alone is enough for this random writer."

And like that, he left. The hosts were almost shocked at how brief his remarks were, yet again. Slipgate managed to recover and say "Imyoshi, everyone!" They cheered again, but Imyoshi had already taken his seat.

 **~KPFA10~**

"Our next award," CajunBear announced, "is for the **Best Novel-Sized Story**."

"These are the stories where the authors have put in the time and energy so that the story is a full and long tale," Slipgate explained.

"No one-shots, no scrubs!" Monique joked from the audience, but wilted in her seat when all the people who _wrote_ short stories looked at her.

Slipgate retrieved the envelope necessary and opened it. "Our Best Novel-Sized Story winner is for the, as-of-this-writing, 50 chapter _**Home is Where the Heart Is**_ by **Lhyaran**!"

Lhyaran came up to the stage, stunned. He took the Fannie Award from Sentinel, and glanced down at the slip of paper in Slipgate's hand to be sure he wasn't imagining it.

Finally he approached one of the microphones.

"Oh wow!" he breathed aloud. "Best Novel-Sized Story for _Home is Where the Heart Is_!"

He caught his breath for a moment, and then gasped, "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for everyone who voted, it means so much to me."

As he looked at the hosts standing on both sides of him, they all smiled, and then one of them finally urged him to go on, and Lhyaran did.

"When I first started tapping away on _Home is where the Heart Is_ I had no idea it would become such a large undertaking. I had unleashed my creative side and there was no stopping it. Then came you guys and your reviews, and the joy I got in reading everything you said. Without all your wonderful insights, comments and feedback, what I created would have been a very different beast indeed. So really, this story is just as much yours as it is mine.

So again, thank you. And I hope to keep you all entertained for ages to come."

Lhyaran bowed and then returned to his seat with his award. The applause followed him along the way.

"For our intermission, folks," Slipgate said, "I give you David Armand performing Natalie Imbruglia's _Torn_!"

The hosts left the stage and the lights changed as David Armand came out and the screen behind him gave people in the back an easier view of him.

 **To be continued…**

 **P.S. For those who haven't seen it before search "Torn by David Armand & Natalie Imbruglia" – watch the whole thing through even if you're familiar with the song, because you're in for a surprise. You're welcome!**


	8. 10th Annual Fannie Awards Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Kim Possible_ is property of Disney. Other things referenced in this story may belong to Disney, Twentieth Century Fox, Marvel, or DC Comics. This story is not for profit.

 **~KPFA10~**

 **Kim Possible 10** **th** **Annual Fannie Awards**

 **Chapter 7**

whitem stood off to the side of the stage applauding along with the audience after David and Natalie finished their performance. Slipgate was at his side as well, clapping almost as loud as his co-host.

As the applause started to abate, whitem leaned over to Slipgate and asked, "Well, how's Security looking?"

"I was able to get a series of cameras installed outside the building now as well, and I… I mean _we_ … can keep an eye on the entire building now. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. The inside was covered like a blanket, but the outside was like Swiss Cheese."

"Great… now you made me hungry for a sandwich." whitem then checked his watch. "How much time do we have until we need to be out there?"

"Not long enough to go make a sandwich, if that's what you're thinking. I doubt even Jimmy John's© could get here fast enough."

"You know you're just making my hunger worse, right?"

"Oh?" His friend replied with a small grin on his face. Slipgate just couldn't resist the opportunity. "So, you wouldn't want me to mention that my favorite sub sandwich is a Big John with hot roast beef, lettuce, and tomato, huh?"

whitem's eyes narrowed. "You know, you're a pretty good Fannie Host, but sometimes you can just be mean." At this point Slipgate could hear whitem's stomach growling.

"Heh… sorry, I couldn't resist. Maybe we can get something to eat after we're done with the ceremony."

 _I'll be dead of starvation at the rate this Fannie Ceremony is being written._ The older of the two Hosts shook his head and mumbled to himself, "Now why did I just have a Fourth-Wall thought?"

"You OK?" Slipgate asked while placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You kinda spaced out there a bit."

"Huh?" whitem said, turning.

Slipgate pointed toward the stage. "Thirty seconds and we're on. Don't forget, it's all four of us on stage now."

CajunBear and Sentinel then walked up and flanked the other two hosts. Both were licking their fingers and using what looked like wet-naps to clean off their mouth and hands.

"We're you guys just eating… hot wings?" The other two asked almost in unison.

whitem threw his hands up in the air. "Great! Now I want BBQ Hot Wings!"

Sentinel and CajunBear looked at each other with confusion on their faces, and shrugged at the apparent eccentricity of their co-host. As the two of them threw the used wipes in a nearby trash can a stagehand suddenly appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere, held up a hand counting down from five seconds. After reaching one, the stagehand pointed at the group, then to the stage.

As they all walked back onto the stage, whitem could be heard muttering under his breath, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends…"

 **~KPFA10~**

After all four took their places behind their respective podiums, whitem started the next segment of the show.

"Short stories. What can I say about them? Well… they're short." He paused for a bit, thinking there would be at least _some_ laughter, but all he heard was a few crickets. "Well, as they say, presenting is easy, it's comedy that's hard. Anyway… A short story is really no less than a long one, as it can challenge a writer in different ways."

Slipgate then added, "In ways such as getting across an idea in say, less than a thousand words?" He looked over at whitem.

"Oh hardee har, har." was whitem's response, but it got the audience to laugh. whitem followed it up with a raspberry directed at his co-host. Apparently the audience thought this was even funnier, and laughter rippled through the crowd.

CajunBear interjected himself into the conversation. "As much as I would like to listen to this _fascinating_ conversation between these two, I think it's time for our next award, which whitem had brought up earlier, the **Best Short Story**." He then turned to his left. "Sentinel? Would you do the honors?"

Sentinel103 stood with a blank look on his face, as he didn't have an envelope on him… at least, one that he knew of. CajunBear73 tapped his own jacket on the side he wanted his partner to check.

Sentinel tentatively reached into an inside pocket, and pulled out an envelope. "Now how did that get in there?" He shrugged his shoulders, opened the envelope and read. "The winner for Best Short Story is… **whitem** , for _**Two Ron's Don't Make a Right**_."

CajunBear picked up the correct Fannie statue for the award, and acted like he was going to toss it at whitem. "Here ya go, catch!"

The fake toss was convincing enough that it made whitem flinch as he tried to prepare for the flying four-pound statue. Instead, CajunBear73 smiled at his reaction, and then carried the award over to his co-host and handed it to him.

With a stunned look on his face, whitem took the award and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Thanks everybody! This took me a bit by surprise here. Let's see, where should I start… This story was one of those that just kinda popped into my head as an idea and…" whitem trailed off as he noticed a few blank looks on people's faces, including his co-hosts. "You know… I had a Plot Bunny?" It was then that those with the confused looks now nodded in understanding.

Slipgate muttered in the background over the lagomorphic, laeporidaeic nonsense. " _Wonder if this sentence will send people to their search engines_ ," came the sudden Fourth-Wall thought.

whitem ignored him and continued.

"Anyway, it always seems like it's the quick ideas… err… Plot Bunnies, that seem to be popular for me. Apparently I just can't work too hard on trying to force an idea for a story, rather than just letting them come to me naturally.

But, I digress. Either way, I'm glad people enjoyed this story enough to nominate and vote for it in the Fannies. So, Thank-you all who nominated and voted for this unique story of mine!"

The audience clapped, and whitem absorbed the applause for a moment. He then handed the award off to the nearest stagehand, who then went off the stage and held on to it for safekeeping until the author/co-host walked off the stage. Slipgate gestured to the stagehand, and, after a whispered conversation, it was agreed it would be taken to whitem's office and locked in.

 **~KPFA10~**

Despite having just won, it was whitem who had to kick off the next award. "Our next award is for **Best Series Overall**. Series stories have their own challenges as well. Like keeping facts straight in a third story of a series that matches up with facts in the first one, and keeping all the loose ends organized so they could be neatly tied in a bow at the end."

Slipgate then continued the line of thinking of whitem with his own interjection. "It can be sort of like a 'Butterfly Effect.' If one small thing is missed, such as missing some small thing an author may have mentioned in the first paragraph of the first story that was referenced incorrectly in the last paragraph of the second in series, and it could cause a cascading effect that…" It was at this point Slipgate noticed blank looks on about ninety percent of the audience.

"Sorry, let's just say it's important to keep all facts straight from beginning to the end. Otherwise, you might start a story where Kim and Josh were dating and then forget later in the series and act like Kim never met Josh. Or vice versa. We've seen it happen, man. Game over, game over. It's not pretty."

CajunBear73 then took over from Slipgate's momentary _Aliens_ fugue. "Yeah, I quickly learned that while Beta-reading for this bloke over here." He hooked a thumb at Sentinel.

Sentinel103 quickly responded. "Hey now…I can't help it if I like writing lots and lots and lots of words." He then turned back to audience. "But, we digress once again." He then reached into a different pocket and procured another envelope. He looked at what was written on the outside to make sure it was the correct one, and quickly tore it open. "The winner for **Best Series Overall** is none other than **Mahler Avatar** , for _Across the Stars_! Come on up MA!"

Once again, Mahler Avatar walked up to the podium, a slight blush beginning to bloom on his rosy cheeks. He began with a stutter, "Wow, uh, I'm both humbled and excited to be up here again to accept my third award of the evening, this time for **Best Series Overall** with the latest installment of my continuing _Stars_ series. You've all been really wonderful in continuing to read, review and re-read my magnum opus, and I'm deeply grateful for its 111,000 views to date. Beginning with _Across the Stars_ , first published nearly six years ago, I've followed up with _Between the Stars_ , and I'm now about halfway finished with Book One of _Beyond the Stars_. I've billed the entire series as an epic combination of sci…"

Wade shot him a warning look as he quickly corrected himself. "Sci…ence fiction, romance, drama, and enough occasional humor thrown in to balance out all of those pesky dramatic cliffhangers. And because I know you readers out there are very sharp, I've really gone out of my way to research the many aspects of the series and get all my facts straight, from the cosmology of black holes, string theory and multiverses, all the way to Zen Buddhism. But I've also tried hard not to let that get in the way of telling a good story, all wrapped up for you in a nice mouthwatering Naco of mystery and adventure. So my thanks again both for this wonderful award, and for sticking with the series over the long haul (and my erratic updates…). And like MrDrP always ended his review replies with, let me just say, Thanks for R&Ring!"

Suddenly, a weird multicolored portal opened up beside Mahler Avatar. "Uh, oh. I think Ron from the alternate universe is up to his old tricks again…" Quickly stepping through it, the portal vanished from sight as the audience gasped in amazement as they clapped for him.

 **~KPFA10~**

Immediately Slipgate pulled out his handy-dandy Tablet Computer and began to feverishly tap the screen while talking to himself away from the microphone. "And now we have yet another type of security breach." He mumbled under his breath. "I hope no one gets the idea to use portals as a way to infiltrate us next." He quickly began researching magnetic shields and other options.

Looking a bit nervous, whitem then continued the show, making it look like all this had been planned so as not to freak out the audience even more. "Before our next break we have one more award, and that is for **Best Writing Team**."

Slipgate hastily stowed his tablet and brought his mouth up to his microphone to continue, staying with the same formula and order of the presentations. "There are definitely less writing teams then there used to be. Heck, I think whitem here worked with the great CaptainKodak1 as a team a while back, didn't you?" whitem nodded in response, as he wanted to keep things moving.

Before CajunBear or Sentinel could start to speak, whitem quickly interrupted. "As everyone knows, there was only one team nominated for **Best Writing Team**. So this is quite interesting, to say the least." He then pulled an envelope out from inside his jacket, opened it, and looked at it before adjusting the microphone with a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry… but this has NEVER happened before in the history of the Fannies. It appears that since there was only one nomination for this category, it appears that no one actually voted for a winner. Since no one voted, it appears that there is no winner at all."

"WHAT?!" cried both CajunBear and Sentinel at the same time, and both immediately started to protest. "What the H E double toothpicks are you talking about?" "You mean we… we're aren't getting… ANYTHING?" And finally one of them loudly said, "I demand a recount!"

A smile then crossed whitem's face, and then he tried to hold back a snicker, which turned into his own laughter, and then it became a full-on guffaw. "You should have seen your faces."

"Huh?" The writing team of BearSent176 said in unison, as they both were ready to march across the stage toward whitem.

"In fact, can we roll that beautiful bean footage?" On the screen behind them, the scene that had just occurred was being replayed in glorious HD. After it was finished, whitem was done with his little joke, and he noticed that the audience had enjoyed his little prank as well.

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist. The winner for **Best Writing Team** is **BearSent176**! Your award is on the table behind you." The two that were part of the joke whitem had devised walked over to the table and picked up the statue, checking it over to make sure it was genuine.

Sentinel's eyes went heavenward while standing back by the table, "Crud CB, why us?" the ogre sized writer with an authority complex asked his Beta and co-writer.

Patting him on the back, a little _too_ hard, "Cuz you can't seem to win any of the awards on your own and the voters feel sorry for you?" the gator chaser snarked.

Snorting, "Come on let's get this out of the way before I self-combust." The two then walked back to the closest empty podium.

"Yeah I suppose we should, you could use your five minutes of fame." CajunBear chuckled as the two approached the stand.

whitem walked over to the infamous writing team. "Come on you guys!" he whispered at them. "You're kind of back there talking while the audience is staring and waiting here."

CajunBear shrugged and looked out over the audience. "Big crowd." he deadpanned. Then smirking, "But you should be proud of yourself whitem, this means you're getting successful."

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah in ten more years I should leave _some_ kind of legacy," whitem said as Slipgate snorted, "but hurry it up, let's get this over with."

His assistant handed the Rufus statue to the handsomer of the co-writers and said, "Don't screw up the speech."

Sentinel held the statue out to the audience, "Uh I…we want to say thanks, maybe CB will let me keep this Rufus," peering suspiciously at his collaborator, "since he seems to have all the other ones."

At this the audience laughed. "But truthfully I think we like to feed off each other, and maybe some of the time we disagree, but when it comes down to our tales we back each other up…" He then turned to his 'partner in crime.' "CB?"

"Like the ogre said. We really do like working together and we have fun while doing so." He then turned to Sentinel and reached toward the statue, "Oh, and Sent, you know I should keep this one with the rest, we don't want him to get lonely."

Surprised, "Huh…crud. OK you win. Here," Sentinel handed over the statue to the swamp rat.

"Yeah, you know you'd just lose it." He then turned in the general direction of the other two hosts on stage. "whitem and everyone, thanks." CajunBear chuckled as he took the Rufus from the kilted large man.

CajunBear then turned to walk to the other podium, chuckling to himself while a mumbling overlarge writer stayed at his. The audience clapped now that both were done speaking.

 **~KPFA10~**

whitem then decided to close out the segment. "Well folks, looks like we're in the home stretch here! We only have two more groups of awards to go. While waiting for the next presentations to start, I hope you enjoy 'Nico Nico Douga Automatic Mario'… just think of the time and effort this took to make!"

While the group were walking off to Stage Right and the screen was coming forward, Sentinel called out as he was the last to walk off stage, "Oh, and whitem? Hamburgers."

CajunBear immediately took the cue. "Double Cheesburger with fries."

"And a Strawberry Shake." finished Sentinel.

"Stop it!" whitem yelled, covering his ears. "I don't want to hear any more references to food until we're done with the show, got it?"

CajunBear smiled as he and his writing team partner walked past the older author. "Relax whitem, we're just getting you back for that little joke you pulled there out in front of everybody."

"Again, sorry about that, but I just couldn't resist. Now I'm going to see if I can at least find a stale cracker or something."

"I'll get you some Fuddruckers," Slipgate said, closing the subject. And just in time too, as the insanity of Nico Nico Douga soon grabbed the audience's attention.

 **To be continued…**

 **P.S. Searching for the way whitem described the video should help you find it. It runs about 11 minutes.**


	9. 10th Annual Fannie Awards Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Kim Possible_ is property of Disney. Other things referenced in this story may belong to Disney, Twentieth Century Fox, Marvel, or DC Comics. This story is not for profit.

 **~KPFA10~**

 **Kim Possible 10** **th** **Annual Fannie Awards**

 **Chapter 8**

Slipgate was getting worried. He hadn't seen whitem in a while. Nico Nico Douga had already ended, with the audience processing what it is they just saw. Now there were only about two minutes before the hosts were due on stage. He checked both side wings of the stage, the back of the stage behind the rigging and screen, the (ulp) bathrooms, and even the storage area located under the stage itself.

Heck, he even checked back in the storage closest whitem had been unwittingly dumped in after Yapsby had knocked him out.

There could only be one other place his co-host could be. whitem had to be in the _*shudder*_ break-room.

The break-room was located in the darkest part of the building, way in the back, and only half a floor down. It was such a weird location and design that it was only referred to as… (dun , dun, duuunnn) The Dungeon.

The Dungeon had only three amenities: A Ping Pong table without a net and one paddle, a vending machine from the '50s that held its original candy from the same decade, and a microwave that had to be even older as the thing weighed about a hundred pounds and only had half a cubic foot of space inside.

There, Slipgate finally found whitem. He was standing in front of the vending machine with a nickel poised to insert in the slot, but he wasn't dropping it in.

"whitem…" Slipgate started slowly, "In all my studies, and all the _(cough)_ fictional _(cough)_ travels I have been on, I have found out that there are at least a billion worlds out there in the universe, and about 10 percent of them land within the habitable zone around their sun. Of that 20 percent, there's only about a .1 percent chance that there is a sentient species on that planet. Of that .1 percent, there's an even smaller chance that the species is carbon-based, like ours. Please don't threaten the life of the one called whitem."

His co-host stood still for a moment and then slowly turned. "A little over-dramatic there aren't we, Bones?"

Slipgate cracked a smile. "Tell you what… If you can get through the last of the Fannies, I'll buy you a double cheeseburger with everything and…" Immediately he saw a blank look on his friend's face. "Sorry… let's just say it will be a big meal at the best burger joint in town. You won't want any more."

whitem shook his head to break the hallucination that Slipgate was turning into a very large strawberry shake. "Deal. Man… I really shouldn't have skipped breakfast and lunch today."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. It feels like this day has gone on for months." A tingle appeared at the base of Slipgate's skull, reminding him that there was another breach of the fourth-wall etiquette. "Now let's get out there and see if we can finish up, OK? Before everyone leaves to watch _Star Wars_ instead of us."

"Just so CajunBear and Sentinel let up on the food references, I'll be fine."

"I'll make sure they do. Now let's get going. We have less than a minute to get back on stage. We may even have to pull out our 'special equipment' to get there." With that, whitem fired up the small engines that popped up out of his back, and Slipgate started to hover a couple of feet off the floor before they started to race to the stage entrance.

 **~KPFA10~**

The two hosts arrived just in time to enter the stage with CajunBear and Sentinel, and after everyone took their places, Slipgate started.

"In an attempt to hurry things up a bit, we will be presenting four awards in this round, rather than three. The first one concerns youth. Something nobody up here has, as they get reminded every morning the 5 o'clock shadow shows up in the mirror. Anyway, it seems that every year we get new young authors that equal and even surpass some of our most seasoned writers."

whitem then added, "And even though most authors on the site are younger than me…"

An anonymous voice piped up, "Yeah, so hurry it up, old man!"

whitem cleared his throat, as there were a few chuckles throughout the crowd and continued. "This award goes to an author who is under the age of eighteen. CajunBear? Sentinel? I'm not sure which one of you is carrying the envelope, but would you be so kind as to announce the winner?"

"I believe that's me." CajunBear said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the envelope. "The winner this year for **Best Young Author** is… **Iapsa**!"

The young author walked up to the stage and took Sentinel's podium as he stepped back to pick up the young man's award.

"Hey guys. I've been missing you a lot lately. First of all, I need to thank you for voting for me again, cause I NEVER thought I'd get to be Best Young Author once again. Time is passing by really fast. I joined the Kimmunity at thirteen, and now next month I'm turning 18. Probably this is the last time for me in this category, and I feel honored for having taken your votes. I don't even feel like I deserve it, truly.

It's funny, because a couple of years ago I missed my fanfics a lot and started re-reading them from the first one on. Maybe that's a sign that the Kimmunity will never go out of my heart. Actually, I'm sure it is, cause every break that I have, every little moment where I feel empty or stressed, it is to fanfics that I cling to. Or to my trilogy, which I'd never have started if it wasn't for all the advice and feelings of home you guys gave to me.

I love you. Thanks and I miss you everyday."

After taking his Golden Rufus, Iapsa held it high and walked off the stage to an enthusiastic round of applause.

 **~KPFA10~**

Sentinel opened the next segment. "Our next award is for the **Best New Author**. They could be 14, they could be 40, they could be 400!"

whitem added, "But if you are, let us know how."

"Point is," Sentinel continued, "they're new to this Kim Possible fanfiction thing as of this past year. The author you all have chosen to recognize for this award is…"

He gestured to Slipgate, who had retrieved the envelope.

Slipgate opened it and announced, " **EchidnaPower!** "

Slipgate just as quickly had to jump back as the speedy author took his podium. Idly he wondered if he should race the speed of Superman against him.

EchidnaPower accepted his Rufus and looked at it, his eyes goggled. Finally he turned to the audience and began, haltingly.

"I-I'm...I'm speechless. I just...you know, I've always fought to make sure my stories didn't just have good plots, I wanted to make sure that the characters were believable and recognizable, as well as writing in a way that the dialogue was exactly what you would expect from any particular character.

If there's one author I have to say thank you to for helping me and inspiring me to join this community, it's my good friend Mahler Avatar. We've exchanged several messages over the course of the past several months, I've gotten to know him and I'm proud to call him my brother in Christ. God Bless you man, thanks for all your help and for inspiring me to join the Kimmunity with your incredible stories. I'm proud to have you call me EP.

So again, thank you everyone for voting for me. I never could've expected to be voted for as the best new author, but I will do my very best to make sure I'm worthy of this award and title."

EchidnaPower bowed and soaked in the audience applause before dashing away.

 **~KPFA10~**

"All right, it's my turn to present one here I think." Slipgate said, as he floated back to his podium.

"Our next award is for the best single line in a story. Ever since this category got introduced I've gotten a kick out of it. You can recognize a story as being a great romance, or a great adventure, or so on, but there are moments in the stories I like that you really think kick… butt. Yeah, butt is what I was about to say. Whether it's when we were first watching The Fellowship of the Ring in 2001 and my niece went "yes!" in my hearing as Aragorn managed to finally get the orc that he'd been fighting near the end of the movie at the Falls of Rauros, or when Ricardo Montalban as Khan and William Shatner as Kirk talk at a table in his quarters where Kirk reveals he knows who Khan is and Khan says something creepy that makes Kirk realize just how dangerous this guy can be in the original _Star Trek_ episode 'Space Seed,' or the moment in the Jurassic Park movie where the T-Rex pops in to frame to grab the raptor… when I'm enjoying stories there are favorite parts where there's an awesome line, or a release of tension, or a point driven home… 'Obi Wan has taught you well…' is one from Return of the Jedi… Anyway, this is my long way of saying that when I'm actually reading a story there are those moments that represent that awesome moment in the story. Sometimes, not always, but sometimes, they can be encapsulated in a line from the story. For me, this favorite line category represents the cool moments in a story that really satisfy me or represent what satisfies me about the story, whatever genre it might be."

The audience had grown silent.

"Ah… anyway, that's why I like this category. Now let me present the award for **Best Single Line** to…"

CajunBear opened an envelope and finished his sentence, " **purplegirl761!** "

whitem added, "It's worth noting for context that the line here was 'No matter who you're fighting or what they've done – there's a person in there, Kimmy.' from _The Princess and the Dragon."_

purplegirl got up from her table and walked over, stunned and reflective.

She took whitem's podium when offered and began.

"This one left me a little speechless, too. It's super-exciting for me because that line basically forms the heart and soul of _The Princess and the Dragon_.

One of the reasons I was drawn to _Kim Possible_ in the first place was its quirky villains. Even years and years later, I haven't seen many shows do a better job at humanizing their bad guys, showing us that they have overprotective mothers, obnoxious brothers, and self-image issues just like all of us. You couldn't help feeling just a little bit sorry for these guys and gals when they lost – even if you wouldn't like to imagine the world in their hands!

There's just a basic regard for them as people, which is what makes Monkey Fist's ultimate fate so sobering. Kim herself makes fun of the villains at every turn, but with only a couple of exceptions, she doesn't treat them with the hate no one would blame her for. She worries about their well-being and puts herself in danger to save them quite a few times, like on 'Cap'n Drakken.' She's a fierce, kick-butt heroine, but also one with a really big heart.

It's not hard to see where she gets it. Both of her parents are tough-but-tender people. It's obvious from how they act in the series that they wouldn't discourage her kicking villain rear, so I didn't want them to give her an anti-violence speech so much as a reminder to balance it out with compassion. I saw Ann being just a bit quicker to offer that than James – who, of course, would agree with her wholeheartedly. (It's tough to give James a fair shake in a Drakken-centered fic, but I tried my darndest.)

Again, I'd like to thank everyone who's been a reader, a reviewer, or a friend during the four years it took to get this baby from 'In the beginning' to 'The End.' It was NOT an easy journey, but it has been (as Kim would say) SO worth it. This means so much to me.

Yeah, I know those last couple lines were corny. But, hey – the truth is the truth. Love you guys."

Slipgate smiled as he presented her the Golden Rufus and the audience clapped hard.

She indicated she wanted to whisper in his ear, so he bent an ear toward her.

"Is the punch safe?" she asked.

Slipgate quirked his eyes at her in reminder of her older story, then said, "It should be."

"Good. I need some after that speech. But you should drink some now too."

"Uh, why?"

"Isn't your mouth dry after all that talking?"

"Oh ha ha." he grumped.

Smiling, she went back to her chair.

 **~KPFA10~**

whitem got everyone's attention. "Folks! Normally we'd be going to an intermission now, but as mentioned earlier, we're doing one last category before our last intermission."

"Our next award is for **Best Reviewer** ," Sentinel began. "There are a fair number of people who do a good job of trying to encourage folks or give them constructive criticism consistently. This award is meant to recognize that contribution to it even feeling like people should bother writing here."

"So who is our winner?" Slipgate asked.

"You tell us, oh bearer of the envelope." whitem joked.

"Oh, right." Slipgate said, and then tore the envelope open.

"This year the Best Reviewer award goes to… **CajunBear73**!"

Shocked at being a returning recipient of the award, CajunBear is stunned as he tries to come over to Slipgate's podium before he realizes he already has one of his own. whitem holds out the Golden Rufus to him. Taking the Golden Rufus in hand, he turns from whitem to the microphone.

"First of all, no one is more surprised than I am at being awarded for this again, but I do thank those who nominated me, and voted for me this year. I appreciate the consideration and am humbled by it. Though I don't chime in to the tales on the KP Site for this…" he said, holding the award up slightly, "…I do thank you just the same. And I'll continue to do what I do best when I review: advice, encouragement, welcome and sometimes a snarky comment or two. Thank you."

The audience clapped again.

"Okay, folks," Slipgate began, "we're about to go to intermission again, and after that we're going to do the final four awards of the night."

whitem continued, "Some folks have gotten a kick out of our off-beat choices for intermission. This time… well, seeing as how after this ceremony is wrapped a huge movie is coming out in December of this year, we thought we'd give you a slight oldie but goodie."

"There's even a slight KP connection," CajunBear added.

"It's with that in mind that we give you something _Star Wars_ related. For those who don't know, Patton Oswalt is the guy who played Professor Dementor on _Kim Possible_ … and here is Patton Oswalt doing a _Star Wars_ filibuster from about two years ago on _Parks and Recreation_. Enjoy!" Sentinel finished.

The hosts dispersed from the stage all headed to the back together as the screen pulled forward to show the video.

As the audience began to focus on the intermission, CajunBear turned to Sentinel. "Now let's get back to that jambalaya that I made earlier, it ought to be just about have the perfect consistency by now."

"Lead on big boy, my mouth is watering already," the skirt-wearing maniac laughed as he slapped his buddy on the back while not paying attention to his starving co-host.

"I hate you Sent," whitem hissed lowly as his stomach grumbled at the abuse it was receiving.

Slipgate put his hand on his co-host's shoulder, "Buddy keep your mind on the prize, and think pleasant thoughts like those two choking on a too-big piece of sausage or something."

 **To be continued…**

 **P.S. If you've never seen Patton Oswalt's Star Wars filibuster thing, you owe it to yourself to watch it at least once. Search for it and enjoy. Can you tell at least one of us four is excited to see upcoming movie?**


	10. 10th Annual Fannie Awards Final Chapter

**Disclaimer:** _Kim Possible_ is property of Disney. Other things referenced in this story may belong to Disney, Twentieth Century Fox, Marvel, or DC Comics. This story is not for profit.

 **~KPFA10~**

 **Kim Possible 10** **th** **Annual Fannie Awards**

 **Chapter 9 (Final)**

Everyone in the audience had gotten a drink after watching Patton Oswalt go on for many minutes about _Star Wars_ fan fiction of his own design.

CajunBear and Sentinel had not had a real opportunity to enjoy their jambalaya… an intermission of nine minutes only allowed so much. Now they were grumbling a little. Mocking someone else for their hunger lost its appeal when you yourself didn't get to eat.

Meanwhile, whitem had gotten a slice of cold pizza courtesy Slipgate, and was comparatively content.

A somewhat satisfied whitem walked to the nearest microphone as Slipgate hung back to scan the auditorium from a higher viewpoint and then check all his security monitors on his wrist. CajunBear and Sentinel took the opportunity to eat some of the bread and have a drink with the Sake Sisters.

Another Fannies ceremony was about to draw to a close.

whitem started since it appeared no one else was going to join him. "Welcome back everyone. Thanks for your patience with a very long Fannies ceremony this year. Well, we're in the homestretch here. We're about to give the last four awards of the night and then bid you adieu until 2016, when the _Back to the Future_ movie series will be about the past but at least the 3-D will still feel fake… wait…"

whitem was expecting his opening comments to be his co-hosts' cue to come to the stage, but CajunBear and Sentinel were wolfing down complimentary bread that the hosts had arranged provided for the ceremony guests from a bakery down the street and had security screened. Slipgate at least was… near the stage, but above it.

whitem shrugged and made his way to the table to pick up one of the golden award statuettes. Slipgate did finally land next to him, and when whitem turned he saw that Slipgate had been the one with the envelope for the next award, who gave a questioning head tilt and allowed his co-host to retrieve said statue.

Slipgate turned to the audience and began.

"Our next award, ladies and gentlemen, is for the **CPNeb Kimmunity Award**. Last year, whitem had introduced this award, and he would probably do a better job of doing so. If I may be brief though, CPNeb was a writer here in the _Kim Possible_ fanfiction community that was near and dear to many people here. He encouraged them, he collaborated with them, he wrote some things off the beaten path… even if some of them are now more common ever since… This award was meant to recognize someone who had a big impact on the Kimmunity.

I say that fully knowing that possibly several of the people in our audience now (or reading this at home, if I can skirt that fourth wall again) may not have known CPNeb. I'll be honest. I didn't know him. But the person who wins this award… the voters are saying that this person has made a huge contribution to the Kimmunity. Let's see who it is."

With that, Slipgate handed the envelope to whitem and once again flew up, up and away.

whitem ripped open the envelope. "The **CPNeb Kimmunity Award** goes to… **CajunBear73**!"

CajunBear had been nursing a drink after finally quelling some hunger pangs. After almost performing a spit-take, he looked up in surprise and rose. With raised glasses from the two Sake Sisters and a pat on the back from Sentinel he walked slowly to the podium.

Taking the award, he cradled it, smiling fondly for a few seconds, before turning to the audience.

"Many may not know of CPNeb, or Ben, but he was a bright shining star on the Kim Possible Site, who left us way before his time. He came out of nowhere and in a very short time he had a depth of tales for KP that was more than fun to read; in fact you could almost feel that you were a part of the tale." He stopped for the low laughter from the audience.

"And at times you _were_ a part of the tale," looking to some in the audience who knew of this very well.

"It was he, whitem, CaptainKodak1 and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin who invited me to do more than reviewing on the site when I was asked to contribute to Ben's collaborative writing group: KP-TZ2. A writing newbie, I was glad to be amongst these legends; we all bandied about the tales that were posted, and I got a couple in when I wasn't running some Beta for them also."

A couple of writers in the audience _and_ onstage chuckled at the last, CB also beta'd for several present.

"From there I moved into occasional writing and more steady work as a Beta for a few on the site. And I must say, I'm having a ball either way.

But Ben was a big-hearted man who loved all he did and was looking forward to what he could be involved in next. He encouraged all who came to him and helped them as best he could. In anything he wrote for the site, or in reviews, or in correspondence to those who contacted him, he was a gentle soul and he was taken from us all, especially his family back in Texas, way too soon."

CajunBear paused a moment to gather himself, and then continued.

"Thank you all, and…" looking up, the Rufus pointed heavenward, "thanks for bringing me in."

Clearing his eyes for a moment, CB73 turned and walked away.

 **~KPFA10~**

Sentinel decided to take a turn at hosting.

As he was rising from his chair, SapphicVixen caught his attention. She'd walked over and whispered in his ear quickly. Sentinel looked at her, considering, and then finally nodded.

He came up to the podium, and she waited at the foot of the stairs to the stage as he addressed the audience.

"Hi folks. She wasn't feeling up to it at first, but SapphicVixen would like to give her acceptance speech now while she still has an opportunity. To remind you all, she was kidnapped by Chester Yapsby in that fracas earlier and wasn't able to give her speech for winning **Best Romance Story** with _**Sparkling Fire and Smokey Sighs**_. Go ahead, SapphicVixen."

SapphicVixen wandered onto the stage, spraying a mysteriously acquired can of Raid© as she went. When she reached the podium, she quickly sprayed it down before she adjusted the mic to her level.

"Ahem! I'm… sure this is highly unusual… this is obviously a highly organized and orderly event."

If this was a joke, she didn't show it or pause for laughter. Instead, her eyes darted around and she sprayed the air where she glanced while she continued to talk.

"But I'm feeling much better now. I thought…" – someone nearest the podium, in the audience, moved and she sprayed in their direction – "I'd just like to say that I'm very thankful for the encouragement you've all given me, and thought you deserved that, at least. I also promise I'll finish soon, okay? Right after my house gets fumigated."

She sprayed a sustained blast of the insect repellant until the can sputtered out, then threw it over her shoulder and pulled another out of an entirely-too-small pocket and began to spray more.

"I'd also like to take this opportunity to show my support to bring anti-bug legislation into being, banning bugs from all places where there may be carbon life fo…"

She was dragged away from the podium by security and escorted back to her table. She sprayed everything in her path as she went, including the security guards.

"Here's to a round of applause for SapphicVixen!" CajunBear called from his chair at his table, quite happy he was nowhere near that insect nerve agent. Once again, his military CBW training coming through in the regular world.

The whole audience cheered, even as some nearest her held their noses at the smell of the Raid©.

 **~KPFA10~**

After the stage was cleared of the fumes, Sentinel was then ready to take on the next winner. He even had the envelope.

"Our next award is for the **Kimmunity Achievement Award**. This is kind of like a Lifetime Achievement Award… maybe this person hasn't done something this year, but they've definitely done something. Our winner for the Kimmunity Achievement Award is…"

He ripped open the envelope.

" **G-Go!** "

A roar of applause erupted from the audience for the long-time writer/author, while the hosts all smiled.

G-Go rose from a table and walked briskly to the stage and up the steps. He accepted the Fannie Award from Sentinel with a nod of thanks and walked to the nearest podium to speak.

"I would like to thank the Committee and the voters for this award; my first ever Fannie. Getting this on the tenth anniversary of when I began writing my KP stories is a poignant reminder of two things; 1) A lot has happened in my life since I first started writing those words. I've made a lot of great friends and developed some very close-knit relationships. And 2) I really need to update my latest fic.

I think the only thing I have left to say is what I've already said: thank you. Thank you Fannie Committee for keeping this Kimmunity together long after the fandom and the tale-telling would have died down in other forums. Thank you for the enthusiasm of keeping this fandom alive and thriving. And to everyone: thank you so much for reading my stories."

G-Go absorbed the fierce applause for a few moments and then inclined his head and proceeded back to his chair.

 **~KPFA10~**

Each host had been ticking down the awards in their heads and realized only two were left. And of those two, they would be presenting only one of them. Without words, all four hosts converged on the stage, lining up at their podiums.

CajunBear broke the slightly somber feel in the room. "Our next award is for the **Best Story Overall**."

"I'm not sure even someone like me needs to say too much by way of explanation for this award." Slipgate added.

"You mean you won't lead the winner's speech with an essay?" Sentinel gibed.

whitem rolled his eyes. "No. He'll probably _end_ with that."

Slipgate shot them a quick displeased look.

whitem opened the envelope and announced, "The winner of **Best Story Overall** is **Lhyaran** for _**Home is Where the Heart Is**_!"

Lhyaran dashed to the stage, excitedly. In his excitement he accidentally barreled into a too-slow-to-dodge Slipgate. It wasn't a major collision and neither was hurt, so Slipgate waved him off. Both were okay.

Lhyaran took up a podium CajunBear vacated for him. Sentinel handed him the award and he beamed out at the audience before beginning his speech.

"Squee! Another award, and this one for Best Story Overall for _Home is Where the Heart Is!_

Thank you all sooo much, I never would have thought this possible when I started this journey oh so long ago. It's an honor and a privilege to join those illustrious works that have gone before me.

 _Home is where the Heart Is_ started out as an urge to read a certain type of story, yet it was one I couldn't find. The need built up so much that I finally took the plunge and started to write, and the rest is history. One aspect of this wonderful process, which I hadn't counted on, was how fond I grew of my characters, especially my Original Ones. I can almost picture them and can't wait to unleash them on the world again. I feel there's still so much to write and I hope to keep you all entertained when I start the next installment.

Till then, read well and prosper."

The audience clapped hard for Lhyaran as he returned to his seat.

 **~KPFA10~**

"Our last award is not going to be presented by… _any_ of us," whitem announced to the audience.

There were some startled sounds from the audience, but those that responded in this manner quickly realized what was going on. It was what _always_ happened every year since the awards started. In fact, it was a tradition.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable would present the **Best Writer** award.

The two rose from their table to huge applause. They'd been silently watching a long time, but that was certainly about to change.

Kim hugged her parents and kissed the top of their heads, and Ron did the same. Then both strode up the steps of the stage to the continuing applause.

As the four co-hosts stepped back almost into the shadows, Kim and Ron made some hand gesture to a stage hand who nodded. Suddenly, three of the four podiums slowly dropped from sight by a silent mechanical means, leaving one that moved over to the center of the stage. All this seemed so flawless, that no one even thought of the mechanical apparatus needed to perform such a seemingly simple task. Kim and Ron explicitly wanted to share a podium together.

Kim smiled her famous smile and began. "Two years ago Ron got to do all the talking. Last year I got to do all the talking."

Ron smoothly continued. "This year, we wanted to do this totally together."

Kim said, " _Kim Possible_ premiered in 2002. Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle were working on scripts and on the concept at least as far back as 2001, and by some reports even as early as sometime in 2000."

"These shows take a lot of time and love to bring to life." Ron said, as gravely as he'd said almost anything. "For example, the hosts have been name-dropping _Star Trek_ a lot. Did you know that the original _Star Trek_ pilot was filmed in 1964? For a show that finally started showing in 1966?"

"How do _you_ even know that?" someone in the audience called out.

"Fictional characters get to be older or younger than they actually are," Kim replied with a giggle.

Ron leaned in. "Plus, there **is** the Internet."

"The real point we're trying to make," Kim said, "is that tons of advance time, work, planning, and love went into Ron and I even before we existed in the first place. But for all that effort and time… _Kim Possible_ the series has been finished since 2007. My voice actress and Ron's voice actor recently reunited to meet fans at a convention in Rhode Island earlier in November 2015, and apparently hadn't seen each other in person for years."

Ron continued. "But even with all that time and love… people have been writing _Kim Possible_ fan fiction since 2002 and are still writing it even now. How about that? Even the creators worked with the characters for 7 years at most. But you all? For some of you, it's been 13 years."

"I mentioned last year that the show started so long ago that it's older than my little brothers, the Tweebs. It still bears repeating… Thank you all who are still here, whether you're recent fans or you've been fans all this time. You've put even more time and love than our creators could. And although there are some _whack_ plots out there, all told…"

Both Kim and Ron then leaned in to the microphone together and spoke in a clear single voice, in perfect harmony. "We love you for it."

"OK, we've had our chance to talk…" Ron said with an easy, sloppy smile.

"Now it's time to announce the **Best Writer** for this year." Kim finished.

Kim took the award and Ron took the envelope from whitem, and then Ron opened the envelope.

" **levi2000a1!** "

Just after his name was announced, there were a couple of loud "POPs!" coming from near where Levi was sitting. After a few moments of confusion and the attending EMT rushing over, Levi stood up and made his way up to receive the award. The people near him looked down and noticed something odd about his shoes, or lack thereof. He wasn't wearing any socks, for that matter.

Ron and Kim had noticed as well. Ron turned to Kim and whispered away from the microphone, "I just hope he doesn't have any toenail fungus like I did all those years ago." The audience saw the cringe on Kim's face and some wondered just what Ron had said to her.

"Sorry about the ruckus folks." said levi once he reached the podium, "but when I found out that I won the Best Author Award, it kinda blew my socks off. Problem was though that they took my shoes with them."

A loud groan could be heard from the back of the house.

"Sorry about that Mr. Barkin. I'm sure the Emergency Room can remove them without surgery."

Another groan and the attending EMT could be seen shaking her head in answer to that comment.

"Well, without major surgery anyway."

After Mr. B was taken out on a stretcher, face down of course, Levi said, "I was going to start off with a joke concerning a couple of brothers that are dowsers. Ron was telling me about them. For those of you who don't know what a dowser is, it's a person that uses several different means to locate water, or metals or sometimes just things that have been lost. Most people think of a man with a stick that looks like a 'Y' walking around till the stick points down indicating water."

Turning to Ron, he asked, "What were their names again?"

"Do you mean the Phinde brothers?" Ron answered back.

"Yeah. The Phinde brothers. What were their first names?"

"Zeke and Euell."

"That's it… Zeke and Euell Phinde. I thought there was a joke in there someplace but I just can't see it now."

He then looked as if he was going to say something else, but a serious look appeared on his face. Instead he looked at the top of the podium and smiled. "Wow." he said more to himself than to the audience. "I still feel like a newbie here in some ways."

"I probably owe an apology to not only Kim and Ron but to both of their parents too. I've kind of put them all through Hell at one point or another in my stories in the last couple of years. I'm not going to list what I've done to them, but I know that one way or another, when they are faced with adversity, they usually rise to the occasion and become better than they were.

Besides apologizing to them I also want to thank them because without them, we wouldn't be here. Also I need to thank just about everybody in the room tonight. The people that have read the stories, the people that have reviewed the stories and the people that have and are willing to help others when needed or asked. CajunBear73, Zaratan, CaptainKodak1, Temporaryinsanity91 and MattK just to name a few that have helped. I won't even try to name any of the writers that have inspired me… they are so numerous.

We all are a part of something that is still great. We are all a part of the Kimmunity.

Thank you all."

 **~KPFA10~**

After levi left the stage to a huge round of applause, all four Fannie Committee members stood on the now empty stage, and their voices were being picked up by hidden microphones.

"Ladies and gentlemen," whitem began.

"Thank you for your immense patience with us." Slipgate continued.

"The 10th Annual Fannie Awards…" Sentinel said.

"… are now done." CajunBear finished.

As levi ambled off, there was silence… for a time.

Then Kim and Ron began clapping.

Then the four hosts began clapping.

Then the audience began clapping.

 **The End**


End file.
